PERSUASIONS
by Marianne-Wilde
Summary: Hermione is kidnapped in the middle of the search of the Horcruxes, she is kept alive in order to serve as a bait. Sshe finds herself in company of Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy and everything changes when she discovers the truth behind Severus's actions
1. Hermione is Kidnapped

**Title:** Persuasions

**Author name: **Marianne-Wilde

**Author email: **Drama

******Sub Category:** Romance**  
**

******Rating:** R or M (in this case)

******Chapter: **1

******Summary: **Hermione is kidnapped in the middle of the search of the Horcruxes, she is kept alive in order to serve as a bait. But she finds herself in company of Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy and everything changes when she discovers the truth behind Severus's actions.

******Disclaimer:**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**  
****Author's notes:** I just wanted to say that English isn't my first language, so is probably that you will find grammar errors. Hope you like it!

******Keys:**  
'_thoughts_'  
"speaking"

****** Persuasions **

CHAPTER 1

"Ha! I knew it was here!" Harry said as he picked up the Slytherin's locket from Kreacher's bed.

"Thanks God Kreacher stole it or Mundugus would have take it" Hermione said looking at the locket and Harry.

"Yeah, you're right" he said. "I wouldn't know what to do if he had take it" he sighed.

"Anyway, we need to figure it out how to break this" Ron said.

"Let me" Harry gave the locked to Hermione. "Hmm… you can open it, but it won't be wise to do so."

"Perhaps Lupin can help us with it?" Ron suggested and they stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

"I believe he said he was going to be in the study" Hermione said.

Harry nodded and headed toward the study. He walked in and found Remus sitting by the fireplace reading. "Remus? We found another Horcrux. We were right, it was here."

Remus marked the page of the book he was reading and looked away. "So, Regulus went against Voldemort before he was killed." He said smiling sadly.

"So it seems" Hermione added.

"Perhaps this is why he was killed"

"We'll never know Ron" Remus said. "Harry, let me look at it" he said and Harry handed him the locket.

Remus examined t with his wand, casting several spells trying to figure it how to break the Horcrux. After some minutes he smiled. "Harry, go on, open it" he said handing the locked back.

Harry looked at him confused and opened it, soon a mist started to go out of it and after some seconds it was gone. "What…?" he started to say confused.

"It seems Regulus broke it before he was killed. What we saw was the last essence of Voldemort's soul.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Ron asked. "I mean the soul…"

"Don't worry. It was destroyed Ron, it can't return to its source."

"Oh! Well, that's good" he said thoughtfully.

"Now we need to find the other four, which are something related to Gryffindor, something of Ravenclaw and who knows what else. As far as I know it could be Nagini or anything else" Harry said.

"Nagini?" Ron asked.

"That bloody snake" Harry said.

"Oh!"

"So, it has to be something significant, isn't it?" Hermione asked. "The question is where are they?"

"For that we must review Dumbledore's memories one more time." Lupin said.

Harry nodded. "We'll do that tomorrow" he said.

Hermione looked at him and nodded. "Are you ready to go now?"

Harry nodded again. "Yes"

"If you don't return in an hour Tonks and I will go looking for you" Remus said looking at them.

Harry smiled and walked out of the room, followed by Hermione and Ron.

"Are you completely sure about this?" Hermione asked him. "You know we can go there anytime.

"Hermione, I've been waiting for this my whole life. I'm far than ready" he said, trying to stay calm. Hermione had been asking him the same thing since he decided to go to Godric's Hollow to see his old house of the first time after so many years.

"If you are so sure…" Hermione said, "I still think that we should ask Remus to come with us"

"Hermione, Remus will come if he senses something is wrong" Ron said getting a little bit annoyed at her.

"Still, I don't think it's wise to go alone."

"It's a muggle village Hermione, nothing can go wrong."

"All right, if you are so sure…" Hermione said with sarcasm.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out of Grimmauld Place and it disappeared immediately.

"So, how are we going there?" Ron asked. "We can apparate there or go in the Knight Bus"

"Let's apparate. I don't want to lose too much time"

·0·

Harry, Ron and Hermione apparated in the backyard of Harry's old house. It was getting dark already. Nobody notice their sudden appearance.

Harry was the first one to move toward the hose. He opened the door and walked inside. Hermione and Ron looked at each other and soon they were beside Harry.

Ron placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and started exploring the room. Hermione looked around, smiled at Harry and walked out of the room. Harry sighed and started exploring his house. He knew it wasn't the same seeing it in his memories than seeing it in the flesh.

The house was still as it should have been sixteen years ago. It seems that no one had been there for a very long time. The broken furniture was covered with dust, there were darkened spots on the walls, evidence of a fight with magic. _'So my father fought before he died.'_ He thought looking at the wall.

He knew that Hermione and Ron were in the same room but all that matter at the moment was going into his old room to see the place where his mother had died.

He walked into his room and immediately he knew that what he saw in his mind, back in year three with the dementors, had been real. His mother, Lily Potter, had died in this room sixteen years ago.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked him.

Harry looked at her and smiled sadly. "My mother died in this room" he said looking at the cradle in front of them. "Right here, in this room"

Ron walked toward the cradle and saw a small blue teddy bear, he picked it up, took out his wand and cleaned it. "Here, I believe this belong to you" he said grinning.

Harry took the bear in his hands grinning. "Don't you think I'm a little bit old to have a teddy bear?"

"Well, yes, but perhaps it could help you with your nightmares. That way you won't ask me to hug you in the middle of the night"

"Ron! I never asked you that!" Harry said blushing and smiling.

"I know Harry, but it made you laugh." Ron said smiling. "Now you'll have another thing to remember your family, don't you think?

Harry looked at the bear. "I wonder why no one picked it up before. It was a good thing no one did or Dudley would have end with it.

"Probably" Hermione said sadly. She turned to see her watch, they had been there for forty minutes now. "We must head back soon. We don't want to get Remus worried, do we?"

"No" Harry sighed, he looked at the cradle one last time and saw something odd shinning under it. "Wait" he said and Hermione and Ron stopped.

Harry kneed down and started moving some rocks away and soon a mirror was in his hands.

"Harry?" Hermione called him. "What is it?"

"A mirror" he answered grinning, looking at himself in it.

"I know it's a mirror, I can see that" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but this isn't just a mirror. It is THE mirror" he said looking at them. "Riddle's mirror"

"Bloody hell!" Ron said and he and Hermione walked toward Harry one more time.

"But why is it here?" Hermione asked him. "We knew that it will be at some significant place, but, here?" she asked examinating the mirror. It was golden mirror with the Riddle's emblem craved in it.

"Well, perhaps he thought we'll never look for it here" Ron said.

Harry started examinating the mirror. "The question is, how did it end in here?" he said.

"Well, well well… what do we have here?" a voice said behind them, interrupting their thoughts.

Harry, Hermione and Ron turned around quickly, taking out their wants in the process. Three Death Eaters were standing in the door frame with their wands pointing at them. The one who spoke grinned.

"Harry Potter, we meet again" the Death Eater said.

"Bellatrix" Harry said hissing without taking his eyes from her.

"It's nice too see you too" she laughed. "I should ask you how are you, but we don't want to lose our time. Now, be a good boy and give us the mirror."

Harry looked at her with hatred. "Oh really? Do you want me to tap dance meanwhile?" he said with sarcasm.

Bellatrix looked at him angered. "Give me the bloody mirror Potter and no one would get hurt."

"You want us to believe that?" Hermione said. "We're young but we're not stupid."

"Shut up mudblood or you will be the first one" she said.

"Take that back!" Ron said angered, stepping in front of Hermione.

Bellatrix laughed coldly. "Or else what? Is the little boy going to hurt me?" this time the other two Death Eaters laughed with her and without a waning the battle started.

"Be careful with that mirror!" Bellatrix ordered as the battle moved toward the backyard.

Harry, Ron and Hermione continued blocking curses and shooting hexes toward Bellatrix and the other two Death Eaters. Harry promised himself that he won't let them recover the mirror. He had had some doubts about it been and Horcrux but if Voldemort want it back, then it was something more than a simple muggle mirror.

Ron fell back, slipping with a rock, while he blocked a curse. Hermione went to his help, blocking two curses at the same time. Harry continued fighting Sirius's cousin.

"Accio mirror!" Bellatrix yelled for the third time that night and failed once again. Harry won't let her win that easily, not after what happened in the Battle of the Ministry where she killed his godfather.

"Harry! Watch out!" Hermione yelled as she saw a curse heading toward Harry from his back.

Harry blocked it successfully and hit the Death Eater with a sectusempra curse on his shoulder. What he didn't notice was that Bellatrix had casted the Cruciatus curse and Hermione had intercept it and now was screaming on the floor.

"Let her go!" Harry yelled at Bellatrix while Ron continued fighting with the other Death Eater still standing.

Bellatrix laughed and lifted the curse. "Now, give me the mirror or she will suffer"

Hermione stood up, her body was aching and trembling, she lifted her wand and pointed to Bellatrix. Bellatrix Lestrange laughed and casted a sectusempra curse on Hermione, hitting her on her chest, making her start bleeding.

Harry's anger grew bigger. "Leave. Her. Alone!"

"If you give me the mirror I might consider letting her live."

Harry looked at Hermione, she was bleeding too much and he knew she'll have to see a Mediwitch soon or she might die.

Hermione looked at him. "No Harry! Don't listen to her!" she said. "You need it in order to defeat Voldemort!"

"DON'T DARE SPEAK HIS NAME!" One of the death eaters said as he walked toward her dangerously.

Ron stepped in front of her, trying to protect her. "Harry, we can defeat them, don't give her the mirror.

"Shut up!" Bellatrix yelled and knocked Ron out with a curse. "Now Potter, I'm loosing my patience, give me the bloody mirror!"

Hermione crawled toward Ron and checked that he was still alive. Harry was looking at them worried, he didn't know what to do. "Harry, forget about us! Remember what we said!"

Harry looked at her surprised. "But Hermione!"

"Go Harry!"

Bellatrix looked at them and apparate right behind Hermione, pulling her up and capturing her. "The game is over Potter, give me the mirror or she will die" she said, grabbing Hermione by her neck and pointing her wand at her face. She moved it down, leaving a small cut on Hermione's cheek.

Harry looked at them, he knew that Hermione needed medical attention and Ron's status could be worse than it seem. He gripped the mirror angered. The mirror or his friends? He sighed. Harry knew he couldn't lose either of them.

He raise the mirror and was about to give it to Bellatrix when a curse passed by him and hit Bellatrix in her hand.

"Harry! Go away now!" Remus screamed, casting hexes and curses one after the other. "We'll take care of them! Go!"

Harry looked at Remus and nodded. He knew that everything will be fine now, Remus had arrived with Tonks and Charlie Weasley.

"Go now Harry! I'll take Ron with me!" Charlie said kneeling down beside his brother and disappearing with a big pop!

Harry looked at Remus, shooting disarming and shielding spells. "Hermione! She's injured!" he yelled and dodged away from a curse directed at him.

"Take her and leave!" Bellatrix ordered pushing Hermione toward a Death Eater, then she continued trying to get the mirror without killing Harry.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled as he saw them disappear.

_To be contined..._

* * *

Author's notes: In the following chapters there are going to be deleted scenes because doesn't allow us to upload NC-17 stories. so I'll try to upload it complete in another site. I'm still waiting for a beta so I can upload it in other place. 


	2. The Lioness is tamed

**Title:** Persuasions  
**Author name: **Marianne-Wilde  
**Author email:** **Category:**Drama  
******Sub Category:**Romance  
******Rating:** R or NC-17  
******Chapter: **2  
******Summary: **Hermione is kidnapped in the middle of the search of the Horcruxes, she is kept alive in order to serve as a bait. But she finds herself in company of Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy and everything changes when she discovers the truth behind Severus's actions.  
******Disclaimer:**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**  
****Author's notes: **I just wanted to say that English isn't my first language, so is probably that you will find grammar errors. Hope you like it!

******Keys:**  
'_thoughts_'  
"speaking"

* * *

******PERSUASIONS **

******CHAPTER 2: THE LIONESS IS TAMED**

Hermione was pushed down to the floor as soon as they arrived, she was starting to feel dizzy and weak because of the lose of blood. She managed to look around, they were inside of a house, of that, she was certain. She was in the hall or so it seems. This place resembled a lot to Grimmauld Place but a little bit cleaner.

The Death Eater that brought her there was standing next to her. She knew she was too weak to free herself. Then, he pulled her up one more time and pushed her into a room roughly and one more time she met the floor.

The walls were covered with books and portraits. There was a dim light coming from the windows, also, there was a desk and some chairs. She was in the library of the house.

The Death Eater retrieved her wand, closed the windows and walked out of the room. Hermione was sure that he had locked her inside.

She moved to a move comfortable position. The floor was cold and she was still losing blood. '_Please, let me die here'_, she thought drifting away into unconsciousness.

·0·

"Harry! Calm down!" Remus said for the fifth time.

Harry Potter had been pacing around the hall for ten minutes now. He was dead worried about Ron and Hermione.

Remus walked toward him and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "We'll find her. She is a powerful witch, she'll be fine".

"How can you be so sure? She was kidnapped Remus!"

Remus sighed. "Yes, I know, but they won't kill he if we still have the mirror", he said. He didn't want to tell Harry what might happen to Hermione. As far as he knew she could be tortured into insanity, mutilated, starved to death, raped or all of the above. He just wished he was right for Harry's sake.

Harry sighed. "So we can't destroy the bloody mirror."

"Not yet Harry, not until we come up with a plan".

Harry sighed and sat down. Then Molly Weasley opened the door of the room where Ron was taking care of. "He's fine now" she said smiling at them. "You can come inside if you want".

Harry smiled and walked in followed by Remus.

Ron looked at them smiling; he was resting on his bed. "Hey…", he said.

Harry smiled and sat down on his bed. "Feeling better?"

Ron nodded. "Much better" he looked around. "Where is Hermione?

Harry's smile disappeared and looked away. _'So, Mrs. Weasley didn't tell him'_, he thought. Remus sighed and Ginny looked at her brother with a sad look on her face.

"Where is she?" Ron asked again, getting worried about her. They had been together as a couple since the end of the school year.

"Ron…", Remus started saying "She was kidnapped, we don't know where she is.

"WHAT!" Ron said surprised, trying to get out of the bed. "What are we waiting? We must fin her quickly!"

Remus sighed ad Harry and Ginny pushed Ron down. "We're already looking for her Ron. Right now you must concentrate in getting better".

"But I don't want to get better, I want to go out looking for her!"

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Molly said raising her voice. She had come back and had heard her son. "You are going to stay in that bed or I'm going to tie you down! You choose!"

Ron gulped and stayed in bed. He didn't want to end up hexed by his own mother. Molly just smiled sweetly at him. "Food will be ready in ten minutes." She said. "Remus, Minerva is waiting in the library. Harry, Ginny, you can stay here with Ron, I'll bring you your food when it's ready" she added and walked out of the room.

Remus stood up. "Don't worry Ron, we are going to find her" he said and walked out following Molly.

·0·

Hermione was woken up abruptly; she was still lying on the floor. She sat down and noticed that she wasn't bleeding anymore. She knew it had passed some hours since she was left in that room, the light was long gone. She put her hand into her robes looking for her wand.

"Are you looking for this?" a voice asked her.

Hermione turned around and saw Lucius Malfoy standing a couple of feet away from her. Her eyes went wide, she was surprised and terrified.

"You didn't think I'll stay in Azkaban forever, did you?" he said with mischief.

Hermione looked at him with hatred, she was about to open her mouth to answer him but knew better: if she wanted to survive, she'd have to think before act.

"I must welcome you, Miss Granger, to my beloved chateau. I hope you… enjoy… your stay here", he said with sarcasm.

"Why am I here?" she asked him, trying to control her anger.

Lucius smirked. "Oh, that's simple mudblood. You are going to act as bait", he said.

"I won't cooperate!" she hissed.

"Oh, but you see, mudblood, you don't have a choice", he said and immediately he casted the Cruciatus curse on her.

Hermione started twisting on the floor in pain. She bit her tongue so she wouldn't yell. Screaming will only give him satisfaction.

Lucius lifted up the curse. "What a typical Gryffindor." He said with arrogance.

Hermione looked at him angered, her whole body was aching and her breath was accelerated.

"My Lord asked me to put you here until is the moment to serve us. If you don't cooperate, you will be tortured to death."

"So be it", she managed to say.

"Such a brave girl", he mocked. "You will cooperate with us Granger. You are going to bring us Potter, you are going to fight with us against the mudblood lovers… as well as other things", he said the last remark smirking.

The color in Hermione's face disappeared. She didn't want to think about what "other things" meant.

Lucius laughed at her. "So the bravery has disappear", he said smirking. He opened the door and immediately a death eater walked in.

"You can play with her as I promised", Lucius said. "But remember, keep her alive". He smirked.

The death eater approached her grinning with mischief. Hermione looked at him terrified, she knew why the man in front of her was grinning. The man grabbed her and started ripping her clothes off.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled fighting the man back.

Lucius smirked. "Call Nott when you finish Dolohov, he wants to have a go too", he said turning around and leaving the room.

·0·

Minerva was sitting behind a desk. Remus, Molly, Arthur, Bill and Charlie Weasley were sitting in front of her along with Tonks and Alastor Moody. They were all worried about Hermione Granger.

"It's my fault," Remus said. "I shouldn't have let them go alone". He sighed.

Tonks placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's done is done Remus, we can't change anything."

"Tonks is right Remus, all what we need to do is make a plan to rescue her before something bad happens". Minerva said standing up and looking out of the window. The street was lonely, as it usually was at this hour of the day.

"I'm afraid that they won't stop" Moody said. "They are death eaters and they hate muggleborns", he added. "It's just a matter of time before they try something on her".

"Alastor!" Minerva said shocked.

"He's right Minerva." Arthur said sadly. "You know about what they are capable of doing. Let's just hope that she is still alive."

"She is, she has to be". Molly said. "Think about how this could break Harry and Ron! They are only children!"

"They are hardly children anymore Molly." Remus said. "They stopped being children the first time they confronted Voldemort. And if we had doubts about that, then they stopped being children in the Battle of the Ministry".

"Remus is right mom." Charlie said.

Molly sighed. "I know, I know… it's just hard to believe it sometimes." She said.

"What about the mirror?" Bill asked after a couple of minutes. "I can break it if needed."

"No, we can't." Remus said. "Bellatrix wanted it so badly that it has to be a Horcrux. As long as we keep it they won't kill Hermione."

Minerva sighed. "I whish Albus was still here with us, he would have known what to do." She said.

"We need to come up with a strategy" Bill said. His scars were still present in his face. He had developed certain odd habits, but he hadn't turn into a werewolf, and for that he was glad. He and Fleur had married a month ago. It had been a beautiful ceremony.

"Remus, Bill. I want the two of you researching how to make a false Horcrux. Arthur, you and Alastor will start looking for Hermione. Tonks, contact the others and told them to be prepared, we might need their help soon. Molly, I need you here. Make sure that Harry, Ron and Ginny don't leave the house unless they have an adult with them. And Charlie, I will need you here in England. Do you think you will be able to do so? I have a special task for you", Minerva said breaking the silence that had fell on the room.

Charlie nodded. "Everything for the Order. If you need me here, I'll come back."

·0·

Hermione's eyes went wide. If only she had her wand with her she could defend herself. Dolohov continued ripping her clothes off as she kept fighting, trying to move away and ripping her own clothes in the process.

Antonin Dolohov smirked as she stood up in front of him naked. "Not bad mudblood", he said staring at her. "You see, it's been a while since I had a woman, but you'll serve me right". He told her, taking out his want. He raise it and casted ropes around her wrists.

"Let me go!" Hermione yelled at him moving backwards out of his reach.

Dolohov smirked as she found herself trapped between him and a desk. He dropped his robes on the floor. He didn't have clothes under it. He stood there in his full glory, already excited.

Hermione tried to run away but was pushed on the desk.

"Scream mudblood", he said as tears started running down her cheeks.

"Please no", she begged as she felt him positioning himself between her legs. "No…" she said crying, begging him to stop.

**((deleted scene))**

Dolohov moved away from her when he was finished and smirked. Hermione was still lying on the desk crying, there was a small amount of blood in her inner tights. He got the privilege of taking her virginity forcefully and that pleased him.

He picked up his robes, got dressed and without looking at her he walked out of the room smirking and calling Nott to take his turn with the girl. After all, they were others that were waiting for them to finish.

After what seems hours and too many death eaters, Hermione was left alone in that room, lying on the floor trembling and crying. All that she wanted in that moment was a merciful and peaceful death. Hermione Granger was left alone with her thoughts, she was broken, her mind was broken. The lioness had been tamed against her will.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Author's notes: **Thank you all of you who reviewed my story! I'm so happy that someone read it and liked it. For those who still want to read this, I'll continue writting. I'm starting chapter 3 right in this moment and I expect it to be done soon.. Please! **READ AND REVIEW! **If you have questions, go on and ask me, I might answer them. Of course I won't spoil the plot. 


	3. Unexpected Meetings

**Title:** Persuasions  
**Author name: **Marianne-Wilde  
**Author email:** **Category: **Drama  
******Sub Category:**Romance  
******Rating:** R or NC-17  
******Chapter: **3**  
****Summary: **Hermione is kidnapped in the middle of the search of the Horcruxes, she is kept alive in order to serve as a bait. But she finds herself in company of Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy and everything changes when she discovers the truth behind Severus's actions.  
******Disclaimer:**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**  
****Author's notes: **I just wanted to say that English isn't my first language, so is probably that you will find grammar errors. Hope you like it!

******Keys:**  
'_thoughts_'  
"speaking"

******

* * *

**

****** Persuasions **

******CHAPTER 3: UNEXPECTED MEETINGS**

Hermione was left alone with her thoughts in the following days. She had been moved and locked in a small room. She had taken the bed and hadn't move from there.

Every time she heard the door she hugged herself, protecting her body from outsiders. It had passed three days and no one had touched her in that time.

The food that was on the table next to her was untouched. She hadn't eaten too much in those days. She didn't have the strength to get up from the bed and eat.

She heard the door open and immediately she closed her eyes. She heard footsteps. The person was here to retrieve the dish, or at least, she hoped that was the reason.

"Scared Granger?" the voice said.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at the young man standing next to her. He was a couple of feet away from the bed, looking at her.

Hermione sat down and covered herself with the bed's sheets. "What are you doing here?" she asked him. She hadn't spoken in the last days.

"I live here." He said grinning, walking toward her. Draco Malfoy hadn't change at all since the last time she saw him.

Hermione flinched and moved as far as she could without leaving the bed. "What do you want?"

Draco laughed. "You are scared!" he laughed coldly again.

Hermione glared at him. "Leave me alone" she hissed recovering her courage.

Draco grinned and sat down on the bed. "Come on Granger, do you think I'll let an opportunity like this pass?" he looked at her. "Finally I have you were I wanted." He smirked.

Hermione started trembling. Was Draco Malfoy going to rape her too? Draco moved a hand toward her and saw her close her eyes with fear. He sighed and moved away from the bed.

Hermione opened her eyes and saw Draco sitting down on a chair. "Do you really think I was going to rape you?" he asked her amused.

Hermione looked at him confused. "Weren't you?"

Draco laughed coldly. "No Granger, as much as I despite you I wouldn't be capable of performing such a thing."

"Why? Scare that my blood is going to contaminate you?" she asked him hissing, still confused.

"Because that's for barbaric people, and I am not." He answered taking an apple from her dish and biting it. "I was just wondering if it was true that the know-it-all, the third member of the fabulous trio was broken." He said without looking at her, still eating the apple.

Hermione glared at him. "You saw what you wanted to see, now leave." She said.

Draco continued eating. "It's a shame. I always thought it would take more than a few rapes to take you down, but it seems I was wrong." He said avoiding her eyes.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked at him. What was he up to? He wasn't mocking her. Then, what did he want?

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked her after a couple of minutes. He had let her examinee him without interrupting her.

Hermione looked away. "I'm not hungry."

"You should eat something."

"Why do you care?" she asked looking at him.

"Because if you can't come out of this shit, then I won't be able to do so." He said looking at her eyes.

·0·

Ron was staring out at the window in his room. He wanted so badly to go out and start looking for his girlfriend, but he was still recovering. Harry and Ginny had left him alone with his thoughts.

'_God, Hermione! I miss you!' _he thought and sighed. He looked away from the window and picked up a small portrait that was on the table next to his bed. He watched himself, Harry and Hermione in the picture. It had been taken two years ago.

He touched the crystal and it broke. Ron's eyes went wide. _'This can't be good…'_ he thought. The crystal had broken, it was a bad premonition. '_Something bad had happen! I can't stay here!' _he thought to himself and stood up, getting a little bit dizzy by the sudden change.

'_I don't care anymore, I'm going to get you!' _he thought before he walked out of the room, leaving the broken portrait on the table. He started walking down the stairs hurriedly.

"Ron! What are you doing?" Ginny asked him as she saw him walking down the stairs. Harry and her were sitting a couple of steps down from the place were Ron was standing.

"What does it seem I'm doing? I'm going to find Hermione!" he said and passed by them.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other, then they stood up and followed Ron. "Wait, Ron! You shouldn't be out of bed!"

"I don't care! Nobody has told me a thing about Hermione and I'm tired of keep waiting! I'm going out!" he said.

"Ron! Stop! Our father and Moody are looking for her!" Ginny said, trying to make him come to reason.

Ron reached the bottom of the stairs. "But they are not finding her!"

Ginny grabbed his arm. "Ron, don't make me do something we both regret later." She warned him.

Ron pushed her away. "You aren't going to stop me Ginny. I'm going out and if you aren't coming with me then get out of my way."

Ginny glared at him and before Ron could do something she had taken out her wand and put him under the Petrificus Totalus spell. "Now Ron, you will listen to us. You are going to stay in your room and be patience or next time I'll cast something nasty on you" she said.

Ron looked at his sister angered but couldn't move. Harry looked at them and shook his head. "Let's bring him upstairs, Ginny, before your mother finds him here."

Ginny nodded and, Harry's help, moved Ron to his bed one more time. Making sure they have Ron's wand before they leave the room and locked him inside. Both knew that, if given the chance, Ron won't hesitate to try to go out looking for Hermione again.

·0·

"What?" Hermione asked him.

"I think you heard me." He answered; he was still looking at her.

"But… but… why? I thought you… weren't you a Death Eater?"

"I changed my mind." He said simply.

"Why? When?"

"You know perfectly well when. And why? Why indeed?" he sighed. "He's a madman Granger, he won't stop until he gets what he wants." He looked away, stood up and walked toward the window.

For the first time Hermione noticed that Draco had a scar on his right cheek. She stood up and wrapped the sheet around her, then she walked toward him and traced Draco's scar with her finger.

"What happened?" she asked him gently.

Draco looked at her, grabbing her hand. "Stop that," he said. He saw her flinching and let her go. "He thought I need a enforcement in my education because I wasn't able to kill him. He would have kill me if it wasn't for Snape coming to rescue me."

'_Snape.' _Hermione thought. Her face changed and now it reflected anger and disappointment. She looked out of the window and saw the garden for the first time. "It's so beautiful…" she said.

Draco nodded. "Still, it's nothing compared to the Manor's one."

"Where are we?"

"That, Granger, I can not answer." He said.

After some minutes in complete silence, he turned around and headed toward the door. He opened it and looked at her for one last time. "Eat something, I'll send someone for the dish later. If you want, you can have a bath too. I'll see if I have some clothes for you. You can't wear that all the time." He said.

Hermione looked at him confused. "Are you sure? If they found out that I got some clothes, wouldn't you be punished?"

"Don't worry about that" he said smiling sadly. "We are going to be alone for at least a week or so. Beside, you were putting under my protection and the Dark Lord wants you alive in order to achieve his goal."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you Draco, but still, I don't plan to help Voldemort."

Draco flinched when he heard his master's name. "We'll see if we can do something about that." He said, and without saying anything more he left, closing the door behind him.

It wasn't long before Hermione walked toward the table and started eating. Something inside her had awoken.

·0·

Later that week, Hermione was still looking out of the window. She had taken a bath, eat something and put on a big shirt that Draco had sent her, apologizing for not finding anything more comfortable for her. Still, she was happy with his attentions.

He hadn't bothered to visit her again, but that didn't make her feel ungrateful or disappointed. She knew he won't be with her all the time; after all, she was his prisoner. She still wondered why he had helped her in the first time. Was he really regretted of his choice? Did he truly feel sorry for her? She sighed.

"Miss Granger," said a voice behind her.

Her eyes went wide in surprise. She had recognized that silky voice. She turned around to face her ex-professor. "Snape." She greeted him hissing.

Severus Snape was standing by the doorframe, looking at her from head to toe. He had heard rumors that the mudblood witch had been kidnapped, but couldn't believe them.

Severus walked inside the room and closed the door behind him. Then he sat down by the table and kept staring at her. She was wearing one of Draco's shirts and wondered how she had obtained it. "Please, Miss Granger, have a sit" he said pointing to the bed. "We need to talk."

Hermione pressed herself toward the window, putting as much distant as she could from the man in front of her. Was he there to rape her? To make her suffer? To mock her?

Severus smirked sadly. He hadn't expected her to be this scared. But still, hadn't he killed the greatest wizard of all the times? He sighed. "Miss Granger, I'm not here for whatever you are thinking." He assured her.

Hermione raised and eyebrow, not leaving her place. "What do you want?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "I need to ask you some questions, Miss Granger." He said and sat down on the chair where Draco had been in the previous days.

"Ask then."

Severus's head was starting to ache. "Miss Granger, please, have a seat and we shall begin."

Hermione walked slowly toward him, trying to see if he will move toward her and force her to do whatever he wanted. She sat down on the bed, putting a safe distant from her and Snape.

Severus looked at her. "This might be uncomfortable for you, but I need to know what had happened since you arrive here" he told her. He wasn't going to waste time.

Hermione blushed and looked away. "I don't see why you want to ask me that, I'm sure you know the answer of that question." She said, hugging herself.

Severus confirmed his fears. _'So the girl had been raped after all…'_ he thought. "How long ago?"

"I don't know, maybe a week or more." She said, wondering why he wanted to know, feeling uncomfortable with his interrogation.

'_A week… no wonder why she is still scared.'_ He thought to himself. He kept quiet for a moment. "Who was it?"

Hermione heard herself laughing coldly. "Why don't you ask your dear friends? I believe it will be quickly to ask who wasn't."

Severus felt his anger raise inside of him, but controlled his emotion before it was out of his power. He was not only angry at his so called friends, but with the Order as well. How could they be so stupid and let the wonder trio to go out alone in a dangerous mission.

Lord Voldemort had told a few of them about his intentions with the Granger girl, telling them that with her in his possession, Potter won't have a chance but to go to him to rescue her.

Snape stood up and walked toward her, her eyes immediately grew bigger and she found herself frozen in her place. She wanted to move, to run away from him. She couldn't believe that he, the man that she had admire so much while at school, was going to rape her.

She saw him reaching for her and she closed her eyes one more time, preparing herself for the worst. _'Let it be quick…'_ she thought to herself, hoping that her wish will come true. Then she felt his hand touching her hair and as quickly as she had felt him touch her, he has moved away.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Author's notes:** Thank you so much for reading my story! I'm glad to hear that people like it. You don't know how much it pleases me that people is waiting to know what is going to happen. I must apologize too for leaving the chapter like this, but I have my reasons. You will find out soon on next chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible, perhaps by monday I'll have another chapter done. If not, expect chapter 4 by the end of the week. I'll have it ready by then. Thank you so much for reading my story. Keep reviewing it! I'll be glad to hear suggestions and opinions.

If you have questions, then ask and I'll try to answer. Of course, if it will spoil my story, I won't answer directly, but might give you some clues about what I have planned for the future.


	4. Unspoken Reasons

**Title:**Persuasions  
**Author name: **Marianne-Wilde **Category:**Drama   
**Sub Category:**Romance  
**Rating:**R or M (in this case)  
**Chapter: **4  
**Summary: **Hermione is kidnapped in the middle of the search of the Horcruxes, she is kept alive in order to serve as a bait. But she finds herself in company of Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy and everything changes when she discovers the truth behind Severus's actions.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
**Author's notes: **I just wanted to say that English isn't my first language, so is probably that you will find grammar errors. Hope you like it!

**Keys:**  
'_thoughts_'   
"speaking"

**WARNING!!! THIS CHAPTER CONTENTS RAPE AND TORTURE! SO IF YOU CAN'T STAND THIS YOU CAN SKIP THE PART OR EVEN SKIP THE CHAPTER **

** Persuasions  
CHAPTER 4: UNSPOKEN REASONS **

She opened her eyes after a couple of seconds, wondering where he was. He saw him standing by the table, doing something she couldn't see. "Sir?" she asked him.  
Severus didn't look at her for a couple of minutes. He ignored her and concentrated in what he was doing. Hermione was starting to get impatient, but she didn't want to disturb him. She couldn't look away, even when she wanted to.   
"You can stop staring at me, Miss Granger." He told her, without turning around.  
"I-I'm sorry, sir." She said blushing a little and looking at the other side of the room.  
"Tell me, Miss Granger, when you got your last period?" he asked her, still working in whatever he was doing.  
Hermione blushed and gasped in shock when she realized that she could be pregnant at the moment. She hadn't stop for a moment to think about the possibilities. She couldn't help not cry at the moment. "Three weeks ago" she said.  
Severus sighed. The girl hadn't had thought about the possibilities. He turned around and found her crying, hugging her legs and resting her head on her knees. He tried not to notice that she wasn't wearing something under the shirt. "Miss Granger…" he said and rested a hand on her shoulders.   
She flinched and pushed him away. "Leave me alone." She said.   
Severus sat down on her side. "I won't do it until you look at me."  
"No!" she cried loudly. "Leave me alone you murderer!"  
Severus looked at her angered. "Fine! I don't want to deal with stubborn children! If you don't want to talk is fine! If you don't want to prevent getting pregnant, then don't!" he hissed at her, standing up and walking toward the table one more time, giving her his back.  
Hermione looked at him angered. "I never asked for your help!" she yelled at him.  
Severus turned around to face her; he was really angered by now. "You silly girl," he hissed. "That's why you ended up here. Don't you know that your stubborn is going to bring bloody Potter and Weasley right here?"  
"Why do you care? Wouldn't it be better for you?" she yelled at him, taking all her anger out at him. "Wouldn't it please your bloody master?"  
"Don't talk about things you don't know, girl." He hissed, controlling his anger as he try not to reach for his wand and curse her.  
"But I DO know! You killed him! You killed Albus Dumbledore!" she cried out. For the first time in his presence, she remembered that he, Severus Snape, had killed the Headmaster.  
"He was already dying," he hissed. "I only gave him a pleasant death".  
"Oh! I see! So if I'm bleeding you will kill me too?" she said with sarcasm. "I despite you! And for a moment I... argh!" she cursed between her teeth.   
Severus glared at her one more time. "I thought you were clever than that, Granger." He said hissing. "Clever to notice what really happened, but I guess I overestimate your intelligence."   
Hermione looked at him angered. "Then why! Why don't you explain it to me if I'm so damn stupid?!"  
"I don't see a point why should I, you keep yelling and rambling." He told her. "And most important, you aren't listening."  
"I am bloody listening!"  
"Then shut up! Unless, of course, you want to bring my so-called-friends here again."  
Hermione looked at him shocked. "You wouldn't dare."  
"Then don't make me lose my patience!" he hissed.

Hermione didn't say a word after that, she just kept staring at him, wondering what he was up to. Was he going to tell her why he had killed Dumbledore? Or was it something else? She was still angry at him and was having troubles keeping her mouth shut.

Severus looked away and walked toward the window. He needed to calm down until his anger was under control. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her physically. He knew that yelling at her wasn't the best option for her to recover from the trauma she had.

Hermione couldn't be more confused in that moment. He had murdered Dumbledore, then, why did he want to help her? Why did he want to talk with her?

Severus could feel her eyes on his back. He was starting to be in control of his emotions now. Deep inside him he was glad that Hermione hadn't lose her strength, that she could endure this and maybe more. He also knew that this girl won't be the same again, not after what happened last week. Neither thought would be spoken.

Hermione wasn't sure if she should trust this man, but she couldn't help feeling safe near him. She cleaned her face and sighed. She had stop crying, but her worry hadn't left.

Severus turned around and confirmed that she had been looking at him the whole time. He walked back to the table. "This potion will help you, drink it." He ordered her. "It's a powerful contraceptive potion."  
"Why should I trust you?" she asked him with doubt.  
"You don't have an option, unless, of course, you want to have a baby of those who rape you." He said raising an eyebrow.  
"What does it have?" she asked him as she walked toward him.  
"Believe when I say, Miss Granger, that you don't want to know." He assured her and handed her the potion that was on the table.  
Hermione took the bottle without looking at him. "Why are you helping me?" she asked him.  
Severus looked at her and studied her before answering. "Because, believe me or not, I do care what happens to you." He said and before she had a chance to answer or ask something else, he had walked out of the room.

**·0· **

Hermione kept staring at the door for a long time after he left. She sighed and drank the potion. It tasted horrible as she predicted. Then she walked toward the bathroom to erase the taste from her mouth. She looked at the shower and decided to have a quick bath. '_Yes, that would get my mind away from what happened.'_ She thought.

She turned on the water and waited until it was warm to walk inside. Even under the water she couldn't stop thinking about what happened. First Malfoy had come to her and spoke freely about his change of mind, he had help her and hadn't mocked her. Then, there was Severus Snape. What had he mean with that? Wasn't he supporting Voldemort? He had betrayed the Order's trust, hadn't he? She sighed. It was no use to think about things she didn't have the answer.

She sighed and closed her eyes. It had been a weird day. "I just want to go home" she said in a whisper and turned off the water.  
"That, Granger, isn't going to happen." Said Dolohov, who was standing by the bathroom's door.  
Hermione's eyes went wide in surprise and fear. "Get away from me!" she screamed, pressing herself against the shower's wall.  
"I think no," Dolohov said and walked toward her. He was already naked. "Did you think that I won't come back?" he said and pressed himself against her. "Come with me" he ordered her as he took her wrist and started pulling her back to the bedroom.   
Hermione started crying as she fought him. "Please, leave me alone!" she begged.  
Dolohov pushed her down to the floor. "Tie her." He said.  
Hermione raised her head. In front of her was Nott standing and pointing his wand toward her. Soon, Hermione's wrists were tied.  
Nott walked toward her. "Suck me" he ordered her, placing his member in front of her face.  
"No!" she yelled and moved away.  
"You disobeyed us pet" Dolohov said standing behind her. "Now, you are going receive a punishment." He grinned and hit her with a whip on her back.   
Hermione screamed in pain. "I won't do it!" she told them crying.  
Dolohov's grin grew bigger as he started hitting her with the whip. "You are going to obey us mudblood, unless you want to be so hurt and tortured that no one will recognize you" he said. 

After the tenth time he stopped. Hermione's back was red in the places that the whip had hit her, there were also small cuts where the whip had opened her flesh.  
"Are you?"  
Hermione couldn't answer. She was crying in pain and all that she wanted was to be left alone. Slowly she nodded her head. It was better to obey them that make them hit her again.

(edited scene in here due to explicit content...)

Nott moved away from her smirking and saw them as Dolohov reached his release inside her. "Good pet" he said smirking. "Now Antonin,let me have her too."  
"Why don't we have her at the same time?" he answered smirking.  
Hermione's face went pale. "No!" she cried.  
"You don't have an option pet, unless you want us to hurt you again?" Dolohov said looking at her, then he looked at Nott. "You know what to do" he said as he moved away from her.  
Nott smirked as he started hitting her with the whip one more time. "Do you want me to stop pet?" he asked her.   
"Yes!" she cried in pain, trying to move away from the whip.   
"Will you obey us?" he asked her as he continued hitting her, this time harder and making her bleed.  
"YES!" she yelled in pain. She was relieved when she didn't feel the whip again. She was panting. Then, she was pushed up to her feet.

(deleted scene in here as well, but you can imagine what's going to happen to our dear Hermione)

Nott pulled her from the bed and lifted her face. "And next time we both will take you one more time" he grinned, pushed her away and laughed coldly.  
"You heard him." Dolohov grinned. "And next time, we are going to make you beg us to fuck you" he said and pushed her hard and left the room.

Hermione hit the bed with her back and yelled in pain one more time. She let herself fall on the floor and cried. The pain in her back was too much, but it wasn't compared with the humiliation she felt.

She didn't hear when the door was open and neither when Draco walked in and started at her shocked. 

_To be continued..._


	5. Light in the dark

**Title:** Persuasions  
**Author name:** Marianne-Wilde   
**Category:** Drama  
**Sub Category:** Romance  
**Rating:** R or NC-17  
**Chapter:** 5  
**Summary: **Hermione is kidnapped in the middle of the search of the Horcruxes, she is kept alive in order to serve as a bait. But she finds herself in company of Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy and everything changes when she discovers the truth behind Severus's actions.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's notes:** I just wanted to say that English isn't my first language, so is probably that you will find grammar errors. Hope you like it!

Keys:  
_'thoughts' _  
"speaking"

** Persuasions   
CHAPTER 5: A LIGHT IN THE DARK **

"What the fuck!" Draco said shocked. In front of him was Hermione laying on the floor, her hands were tied and her back was red and had some cuts. He kneed down next to her and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Shit!" he cursed.   
Hermione flinched when she heard him, bit was too tired to move away from him. "Leave…" she said still crying. Draco covered her with his shirt, then he took out his wand and untied her. "What happened?" he asked her as he helped on her feet.  
Hermione looked away and wrapped his shirt around her tightly. She pushed him away and walked toward the bed where she sat down.  
Draco sighed and walked toward her, then he rested his hands on her shoulders. "Hermione, I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly.   
Hermione started crying harder, not avoiding his touch. "They came back!" she said between cries. "They… they rape me!"   
Draco's face changed immediately. He had been away all that week and, when he returned, he walked directly toward her room. He sighed , trying to control his anger. "Who?" he asked.  
"Dolohov and Nott."  
Draco cursed under his breath and moved away from her. He had promised himself that no one will touch her against her will and he had failed. "Wait here, I need to find a potion for your back." He said and walked out of the room.

•0• 

Draco Malfoy walked through the corridors of his house trying to reach the potion's laboratory as quick as possible. He knew that there might be something that could help her.  
"Draco?" asked Severus when he saw the blond walking toward his direction.  
"Not now, I'm in a hurry," he said without stopping. He knew that Severus was going to be in the house early that day.  
"And what is so important that can not wait?" he asked arching an eyebrow.   
"Granger is hurt." He said stopping and looking at his ex-Professor. "They fucking hurt her!" he hissed and cursed.   
"Hurt who?"  
"You bloody know who!" he said. "They hit her with a whip and she is bleeding!"  
"She is what?" Snape asked a little bit surprised.  
"Bleeding and her skin is brushing." He said, trying not to take all his anger at Severus.   
"Is that all?"  
"That all?! They fucking rape her!"   
"Manners Draco."  
"Fuck the manners! I need to bring her a potion."  
Severus moved and passed by Draco without saying anything else.  
"And where do you think you are going?" Draco asked angered walking behind him.  
"I am, if you have forgotten, a Potions Master. I'll go to the laboratory for the potion, you may return to her side."  
"I'm going with you."  
"And why, if you care to enlighten me, do you want to help her?" he asked him, trying to discover Draco's true reasons.  
Draco stopped for a moment, then he recovered himself and continued following Snape. "Why do you?"  
"I have my reasons. Beside, it will take you twice the time to find the correct potion. Unless, of course, you want to poison her.

Draco continued walking behind Severus in complete silence. He could only think about Hermione and her current state. He had been thinking about her the whole week and he had wish they could talk more that evening.

Of course he had know that some Death Eaters liked to hit their victims. What he never thought was that they could harm Hermione this badly because the Dark Lord wanted her alive.

While they walked toward the laboratory, he wondered when she had stopped being Granger and started being Hermione. Of course, he had been insolated the last couple of months now that he was a wanted man. He wished he could travel back in time and not join the crazy man. Did he care about what happen to Hermione? He wondered.

Severus opened the door of the laboratory and walked inside. "Look for a potion that looks like pumking juice and smells like rotten egg." He said breaking Draco's thoughts. "Also, try looking for a blueish slick potion that smells like onions. If you see them let me know."  
Draco nodded and started looking for the potions. He wasn't sure about the name of both potions, he only had think about a pain killer potion when he was heading there first.  
After a couple of minutes Draco found the blueish potion, he smelled it and made a face. '_I don't want to be in Granger's place when she swallow this.' _He thought.  
Severus found the other one and picked another potion. "Let's go back now." He said. Draco nodded and both headed back to Hermione's room.

•0•

"Granger?" Draco said as he walked into the room. Hermione was laying face down on the bed. She had fell asleep. Draco walked toward her. "Granger?" he called her again softly, he didn't want to scare her.  
Hermione opened her eyes. "Leave me alone Malfoy." She said softly.  
"No until you drink this." He said.  
Hermione sat down and held the shirt closed as she looked at him. "A Potion?"  
"No, silly, a poison" he said rolling his eyes. "Yes, it's a potion." He told her trying to not notice her nervousness. "Calm down Granger, we are not going to hurt you."  
"We?" she asked him confused.  
"Yes, we, Miss Granger." Severus said walking toward them. "You need to drink that one and this one, then I need to put on your back this potion so it can heal quickly."  
Hermione held the shirt tightly. "Do you have to?"  
"I'm afraid so, unless of course you want permanent marks on your back."  
Hermione flinched and looked at Draco. "Don't worry Granger." He assured her. "He won't harm you." Hermione sighed and nodded, she felt defeated. "Why can't Malfoy do it?" she asked him. She didn't want them to touch her, but neither she wanted the marks of a whip at her back.  
"Because the potion only works with the person who made it."  
"I should have know" Hermione said softly and sighed.  
"Believe me, Miss Granger, this is the only way to get ride of them, if there was another remedy I won't hesitate using it." Draco handed her the first potion. "Drink this first." He said and stood up. "I'll give you some privacy, and I'll be back later with our food." He told her and left the room. 

Hermione drank the potion and nodded. She was still confused with Draco's attitude toward her. She won't deny that she was glad to know that someone, even her childhood's enemy, cared for her.

Severus handed her the other potion and she drank it without questioning him about it. If they wanted her dead, they won't bother poison her. "Lay down and take out the shirt." He told her.  
Hermione stared at him. "Could you… could you look away?" she asked him blushing.  
Severus sighed exasperated. "You don't have anything I hadn't seen before." He said looking at her arching an eyebrow.  
"Could you please?" she asked him looking away.  
Severus sighed one more time but complained. Hermione took out her shirt and covered herself with the bed's sheet as she lay down.  
"You can turn around now." She told him.  
Severus walked toward the bed and stared at her. He could tell that she was shivering with fear. He sat down next to her. "I won't hurt you Hermione." He told her softly as he pushed down the sheet to look at her back. He flinched when he saw the state of it. He couldn't believe that they had hurt her this badly.  
"Is it going to hurt?" Hermione asked him softly, breaking the silence that had fell on them.  
"I wish it won't, but your cuts are…" he couldn't finish the sentence. For the first time in his life he couldn't answer directly without hesitation.  
"Then hurry up. The quicker you work the pain will last less."  
Severus cleaned the blood at her back with a charm. "If you want I can cast a sleeping charm on you, so you won't feel anything." He offered,   
"No." Hermione said shaking her head.  
"As you wish." He said and poured some potion on his hands. Then he placed them on her back and heard a hiss coming from her mouth.

Hermione's body tensed when she felt Severus's hands on her back. She was still scared that someone might hurt her and she was defensesless.   
"Relax Miss Granger, you are safe with me". He said silkily as he continued spreading the potion on her back.

Hermione was biting her lips so she wouldn't scream in pain. Her back was aching even more because of the potion, but she could feel it working slowly on her cuts. After some minutes she was completely relaxed. 

Severus continued massaging Hermione's back and felt the change in her body under his hands. He was amazed at her trust in him. He knew she was going to be scared or that she will flinch every time he placed his hand on her but she didn't.

After a couple of minutes her skin was one more time smooth and the cuts had closed. Severus was intoxicated with her soft skin, but knew he had to move his hand away form her.

When he moved his hand away from her, Hermione missed his caring touch. "Are you done?" she asked him after a couple of minutes.  
"Yes." He answered softly without taking his eyes from her.  
Hermione covered herself and sat down. Then she looked at him. "Thank you." She said softly staring at his eyes.  
Severus stared back at her. "You don't have to thank me about nothing, Miss Granger-"  
"Hermione. Call me Hermione." She interrupted him.  
Severus looked at her surprised for a moment, then he continued. "Hermione, I should apologize for allowing them to touch you this way."  
Hermione placed a hand on his hand and smiled sadly, looking at him with gratitude. "You didn't know and you didn't rape me." She told him.

He was trapped by her eyes. Why was she being kind with him? Yes, he had help her with her cuts and her back was almost recovered. Still, he was a wanted man. He had murdered Albus Dumbledore for God's sake! And yet, she was looking at him with gratitude and something else, which he couldn't tell what.

"Am I interrupting something?" Draco asked them when he opened the door and saw them sitting too close.  
Hermione blushed and immediately she moved her hand from his. "No!" she answered rather quickly. Severus almost missed her soft touch.  
Draco raised an eyebrow but didn't say more. He placed the tray on the table. "The food is ready" he said.  
Hermione looked at him. "Thank you."  
"My pleasure." He bowed gracefully making Hermione giggled.   
"Miss-Hermione" Severus said quickly when she glared at him. "I will be back tomorrow to continue with the healing process. The next time won't hurt at all."  
"Next time?" she asked him confused.  
Severus nodded. "You will need to spread the potion for at least another couple of days."  
Hermione sighed but nodded. "Thank you, Professor Snape."  
"Last time I checked I wasn't your professor anymore." He said bitterly. "You may call me Severus or even Snape".

Draco looked at them amused and a little bit worried. Usually Snape didn't like to be called by his given name and now he was asking Hermione to do so. He wondered if the Potions Master had a crush on the girl or if it was something else and the only way to know was asking him later.

Severus stood up. "I will leave you two alone." He said preparing himself to leave the room.  
"No! Please! Stay with us. I would like more company at the moment." She said.  
Severus looked at her, then at Draco. The boy was looking at him, trying to understand what had happened between them.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't stay. There are some potions that I need to work in." he said and walked out of the room before she called him again.  
Hermione sighed and then looked at Draco. "Thank you" she said smiling at him.  
Draco raised an eyebrow then he nodded. "It was nothing, Granger." 

They ate and talked during the next hours. Hermione didn't think about what happened too often. They talked about their past years at Hogwarts and their silly pranks they made on each other. 

Draco was really surprised when Hermione told him about the Polyjuice Potion and laughed when she told him that she had been stuck with ears and tail for a couple of days.

It was dark when Draco left the room, leaving Hermione with her thoughts and much better than the state he had found her early that day. He needed to talk to a certain Potions Master.

To be continued…


	6. Feelings and Decisions

**Title:** Persuasions  
**Author name:** Marianne-Wilde   
**Category:** Drama  
**Sub Category:** Romance  
**Rating:** R or NC-17  
**Chapter:** 6  
**Summary:** Hermione is kidnapped in the middle of the search of the Horcruxes, she is kept alive in order to serve as a bait. But she finds herself in company of Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy and everything changes when she discovers the truth behind Severus's actions.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's notes:** I just wanted to say that English isn't my first language, so is probably that you will find grammar errors. Hope you like it!

**Keys:**   
_'thoughts'_  
"speaking"

** Persuasions   
CHAPTER 6: FEELINGS AND DECISIONS **

Ron continued tossing around his bed. It had been two weeks since the last time he saw Hermione. He sat down and pushed the bed's covers away from him. He needed her, he wanted her with him again.

For the first time in his life he had been waking up early for these two weeks. He got dressed and walked down toward the kitchen.  
"Good morning Ron." Said Tonks yawning.  
"Morning Tonks." He said as he sat down in front of her.  
"Couldn't sleep again?"  
Ron nodded. "How can I sleep when I know that my girlfriend is in danger?"  
Tonks placed a hand on his and smiled. "Don't worry Ron, we are going to find her." She said.  
Ron sighed. "I wish I could do something too, I feel trapped in here."  
"I know Ron, but think is for the best. You know Harry need your support and help with the Horcruxes, don't you? We still have two more to find and Harry will need our help."

Ron nodded. They had found Hufflepuff's cup three days ago at the Smith's house. Hepzibah Smith's descendants had been shocked that something so valuable was in their house all that time. Harry needed the cup, but the smiths wouldn't let him have it, so Harry paid for it.

They had broke the Horcrux the same day and now the cup was at Harry's vault until he find a better place for it, along with Marvolo Gaunt's ring and Slytherin's locket.

Ron hesitate for a moment, then he looked at Tonks. "What is Charlie doing?" he asked.   
Tonks raised an eyebrow. "I don't know Ron, they wouldn't tell us."  
"I hadn't see him since Hermione was kidnapped. Is he still in England?"  
Tonks nodded. "He is still reporting to Minerva, so yes, he is still here."  
"Why you ask Ron? I didn't know you will miss me this much." Charlie said smiling as he walked in.  
Ro blushed lightly but didn't say anything else. "Where is mum?" he asked Tonks.  
"Oh, I think she is still sleeping. Why?"  
"Just wondering. I'm hungry."  
Charlie laughed. "Oh, Ron! When aren't you hungry?"  
"Shut up Charles." Ron said glaring at his brother. "It's not my faul that I'm awake since five o'clock."  
"My, my! It really got you." Charlie said smiling.  
Ron groaned. "Oh, just shut up!" he said.

•0•

Hermione was looking out of the window when Severus entered the room. He looked at her quietly for a couple of minutes.

She felt his presence since the moment he walked in but didn't say anything. She knew he was looking at her, but she didn't care.

Severus walked toward her and stopped next to her. "Lovely night, isn't it?" He said softly.  
"It would be better if I could see it outside and not by the window."   
Severus looked at her. "You know that's not possible."   
Hermione sighed and walked away from the window. "I know, it's just I'm tired of being inside this walls all the time."  
"I'm sorry, Miss Granger. I wish I could do something about that, but I'm afraid that's not possible."  
Hermione sat down. "I know, professor."  
"Should I remind you that I'm not longer your professor?" he asked her raising an eyebrow at her.  
"I'll stop calling you professor if you start calling me Hermione as I asked."  
Severus rolled his eyes. "If you insist." he said and after a couple of minutes he talked again. "Do you know why I'm here?"  
Hermione nodded. "You need to put me on another doze of the potion."  
"Very well, you know what to do." he said and turned around.

Hermione sighed and took off her shirt. She laid down on the bed and covered herself with the bed's sheets. 

Severus turned around after a couple of minutes and sat down next to her, then he took out the potion from his robes. He looked at her back, it looked better than yesterday. He started rubbing the potion on her scars carefully. This time, Hermione was completely relaxed when he touched her. "Does it still hurt?" he asked her softly.  
"Not anymore. I'm still sore, but my back doesn't hurt."  
"Do you want me to bring you a pain killer?" he asked her.  
"No. Thank you, Severus. I'll be all right unless them decide to come back again." she said with hatred and flinching with scare.

Severus saw her reaction and stopped for a moment before he continued. He looked at her. '_How something so precious and beautiful could be damaged like that?' _he thought. '_Wait… did I just say precious and beautiful? No, I'm not supposed to think this way about her…' _he sighed shaking his head in regret as he continued.

•0•

Almost every single member of the Order of the Phoenix was sitting in front of Minerva's desk at Hogwarts. Albus portrait was still sleeping, not saying a single word.  
"We have look everywhere and we couldn't find her." Said Arthur heavily.   
Minerva looked at Arthur. "Do you know at least who took her?"   
"It was Bellatrix with another two man, one of which I didn't recognize. The other one was Nott, or at least it looked like Nott." Tonks said.  
"Any idea of where she could be?" asked the Headmistress.  
Alastor Moody shook his head. "We looked in previous hiding places and in possible new ones, but we didn't have luck."  
"What about Malfoy Manor?" asked Molly.  
Arthur sighed. "Too warder and the place is almost empty. Only Narcissa goes in and out of there during the weekends. We followed her, but nothing suspicious in going around. She goes out to the usual places: tea parties, shoppings, beauty spas… She's acting like if nothing has happen with her husband and her son."  
"Have you seen Draco or Lucius with her?" asked Kingsley Shacklebolt.  
"No, neither of them have been at home. And I don't expect them to be there. They are not idiots." Moody said bitterly.  
"I see…" Minerva sighed. "Any idea about what to do?"  
"They expect us to go after Hermione and we shouldn't." Remus said. "They want Harry to take the bait and go after her. We can't let that happen, can we?"  
"No, but we can't leave her alone!" Molly interfered. "Think about her parents! Think about Ron!"   
Remus raised his hand to make her stop. "I'm not saying that we should leave her there. We need to rescue her, yes, but we MUST keep Harry and Ron IN the house. With us."

•0•

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked moving her head so she could see him.  
"No, your scars are almost gone." he answered softly, avoiding her eyes.  
"Really?" Oh, thank you! But…" she said a little bit hesitant. "What would Dolohov and Nott say about this? Wouldn't you be in trouble?" she asked him concerned.   
Severus stopped and stared at her. "I can handle them pretty well, you don't have to worry about… that." for a moment he was about to say 'me' instead. '_Why is she so worried? Does she pity me?' _he thought.

Hermione sat down and placed her hand on his leg. "Thank you. I really appreciate what you are doing for me. I still don't know what is the true reason for this, but at the moment I don't care. You and Malfoy had given me a little bit of light in the time I've been here. I will never forget this Severus."  
Severus Snape couldn't take his eyes away from hers. He could see the affection she had for him, her gratitude and something else that he couldn't place. "Miss Granger, I don't think that you should trust me or Draco." he said bitterly after a pregnant pause.  
Hermione couldn't help to smile at him. "I knew you were going to say that. Still, I don't see why I shouldn't. If you wanted to harm me, you would have done it by now."  
"What if this is just a plan to make you trust in us and then make you cooperate in one way or another?" he asked her hissing.  
Hermione smiled sadly at him. "If that's true, then I'm taking my chances." she said and laid down one more time. 

Severus stared at her for a moment before he started rubbing the potion on her back one more time. '_She's not the little know-it-all that I used to teach… No, she had changed, mature in one way.' _He thought. Then, when he was done, he stood up and covered her with the bed sheets.  
"Why?" she asked him out of sudden, breaking his thoughts and stopping him at the door.  
"Why what?" he asked back, looking at her.  
"Why did you kill him?" she asked softly, sitting down and looking at him.  
Severus's face showed anger and shock. "You have to know everything, don't you?" he asked her, controlling his emotions. He knew from the beginning that she was going to ask that sooner or later.  
Hermione shook her head slowly. "No, you don't have to answer me if you don't want. It's just that…" she stopped and looked away.   
"Spit it out Granger! I don't have all the time in the world to hear you rambling."  
Hermione looked at him hurted. "I always respected you, even when you hated me and the other Gryffindors. And when I knew what you were doing for the Order, that you were risking your life to help us…" she made a pause. "Why? What made you change your mind? It hurted me more than you can imagine. Not only because the Headmaster was dead, but because you…"   
Severus interrupted her walking toward her and grapping her by her shoulders. "Look at me." he ordered as she did.

•0•

"We need to do something!" Ron said for the fifth time that day.  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure, like what? Go to the Malfoy Manor to see if she is there?"  
"Yes! That's an idea! Why not?" Ron asked.  
"Because, brother, we know she won't be there. Do you think they are so stupid to leave her in a place that the Ministry's eye is on like a hawk?"  
"She has to be somewhere." Ron said sitting down again in his chair.  
"No? Really?" Ginny said with sarcasm. "There are millions of places where she could be. She may not be in England."  
Harry sighed. "I can't stand this anymore. I'm with Ron this time. I am as worried as he is. Hermione is one of my best friends."  
Ginny looked at Harry. "And do you think that I'm not dead worried for her too? She is my best friend too! But mom said that we must stay here, so did Tonks and Professor Lupin."  
"And since when we listen to them?" Ron asked.  
"Since Hermione was kidnapped because you couldn't listen to her!" Ginny said raising her voice as she started crying.

Ron stood up and walked out of the room without a word. He was angry and hurt. His sister was right, they should have listen to Hermione when she said that they shouldn't be going out without an older person, a person with more experience, a person who could have keep her safe, a person who wasn't him. He sighed and fell on his bed.

Did he deserved Hermione? After all, he couldn't protect her, could he? He sighed again. He will prove to everyone that he deserved been called her boyfriend. He stood up and grabbed his cloak and put it on his clothes. '_A note… I need a note.'_ he thought as he looked around to find some parchment and ink. _  
"Harry, Ginny or whoever read this note,_

I'm sorry, but I couldn't take this anymore. I went out to look for Hermione and I won't stop until I have her with me back and safe.

Please, don't come look after me. I won't change my mind.

Ron." 

He re read the note one more time and put it on Harry's bed. Then he grabbed his broom and went out of his room quietly. As he passed the library, he could hear Harry and Ginny talking softly, Ginny was still crying. "Take care of her." Ron said softly and went out of the house.

•0•

"Look at me Hermione." Severus said one more time.

Hermione raised her eyes and met his. She could see herself reflected in his opal eyes. Emotions? Just doubts and something else… anger? Yes, but, what was the other thing? Soon, his mask was over his face one more time. Could this man be more enigmatic?

"Are you sure that you can handle the true? That you won't tell anyone if I decide to tell you? Not even Potter or Weasley?" he asked her. 

Hermione thought for a moment. What if this man in front of her had killed the most powerful wizard because he had been faithful to Lord Voldemort? No, she was sure that Severus would die before letting Voldemort win the battle. She finally nodded. Whatever he answered it won't change her mind, will it?

Severus couldn't believe that somebody, beside Dumbledore, will trust him as she did. Did she really mean it? "Why do you want to know?" he asked her softly.  
"Because I care for you." She answered as softly as he did.  
"Care for me?" He asked her again. '_Well, that is certainly a new one…' _he thought, not realizing that his face was pretty close to hers.  
"Care and… like." she was breathing heavily. Something was happening between them, something that she didn't have control over it.  
"Like, Miss Granger?" he couldn't take his eyes from her.  
Hermione licked her lips unconsciously. He was so close, so close that she could feel his breath. Was he going to kiss her? '_Yes, kiss me.'_ She thought. "Yes, like." she managed to answer.  
Severus knew that he was standing in a dangerous place with her. She looked so tempting, so delicious, so wanting. '_Do you want me to kiss you?' _He thought. He stood up and walked toward the door before something happened. "We'll speak tomorrow." he said before he left.

Hermione didn't know what had happen. The only thing she knew was that she wanted to kiss Severus and that he had left. Could she be attracted to him? She let herself fall to the bed and groaned. Somebody could use that to take advantage of the situation and make her help them. They even may hurt him because of her fault. 

No, she couldn't allow him to endure any kind of pain because of her attraction, he couldn't! She has to kiss him first! She groaned one more time. '_Where did that thought come from?' _she thought. She was attracted to Severus Snape! Life couldn't be more complicated. __

To be continued… 


	7. Games and Complications

**fTitle:** Persuasions

**Author name: **Marianne-Wilde

**Author email: Drama**

**Sub Category:** Romance

**Rating:** R or NC-17

**Chapter: **7

**Summary: **Hermione is kidnapped in the middle of the search of the Horcruxes, she is kept alive in order to serve as a bait. But she finds herself in company of Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy and everything changes when she discovers the truth behind Severus's actions.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's notes: **I just wanted to say that English isn't my first language, so is probably that you will find grammar errors. Hope you like it!

**Keys:**  
'_thoughts_'  
"speaking"

** Persuasions **

**CHAPTER 7: GAMES AND COMPLICATIONS**

"How could this happen? He was supposed to stay at home!" Molly said in tears, in front of her laid Ron's departure note.

"At least he left a note…" said Charlie not so happy.

"Where were you?" Asked Molly to Harry and Ginny.

Harry looked at Ginny, who nodded, then he looked at Ron's mother. "Ron made Ginny cry because we were discussing about Hermione. Then Ron left the room and I stayed with her and talked." he said and made a pause. "Later that night, when I returned to my room, I found the note. We didn't know he was gone. We didn't heard him."

Ginny was worried about her brother. She felt guilty, after all, she had been so engrossed with her talk with Harry that she hadn't heard her brother leave.

"Any idea where he could be?" asked Remus, who was very disappointed with Ron.

"Malfoy Manor" Ginny answered softly and sighed. "He wanted to go looking for her there."

"WHAT?! Is he out of his mind?!" Molly yelled. "Alastor and Arthur had been there already and they didn't see her there! He's just walking toward a tramp!"

Harry and Ginny turned around to see each other. She was pale white and deeply scared. "We need to stop him." she said looking at the grown ups.

"You don't have to say it twice." Bill said as he stood up. "Malfoy Manor, right?"

"Wait! What are you going to do?" Fleur asked him.

"I'm going for my brother, of course!" he answered back, letting her know that nothing will change his mind.

Fleur sat defeated. "Just be careful."

Bill smiled at her. "Don't worry, I'll be." he said before he walked out of the door.

Molly placed a hand on Fleur's shoulder and smiled in sympathy. "Don't worry darling, he knows what he's doing." she said, trying to calm down herself and Fleur.

"I know, ees just zzat I want 'im back soon." She said.

A silence fell over the room. Harry and Ginny were still worried, Molly was trying to not think about Ron and bill and Fleur was pacing up and down the room.

"He's going to be fine, both are going to be fine." Charlie said breaking the silence.

Fleur looked at him, smiled and walked out of the kitchen. Molly stood up and start making the lunch without saying a word. After a couple of minutes everybody had eat a couple of sandwiches in complete silence.

Charlie smiled sadly as he stood up. "All right, time for me to go back to my assignment." he said as he walked toward the door.

"Wait!" Harry said, he had been waiting for an opportunity to ask him about his work for the Order.

"Yes, Harry?" Charlie said stopping and facing him.

"Are you going to tell us about this assignment?" he asked looking at the red haired man.

Charlie grinned. "Not until it's ready."

Ginny groaned. "Come on Charlie! We are dying here!"

"It's a surprise. Believe me, you are going to like it." he winked at them and walked out of the room.

"Geez! Now I want to know even more!" Ginny said. "I hate not knowing!"

Molly looked at her daughter. "You will know later. Nobody knows but Minerva and your brother. So stop complaining and be patient."

Ginny rolled her eyes and stood up. "Come on Harry, let's play some chess."

Harry stood up and walked out with her. "I didn't know you like chess." he said once they were alone in the library.

"I don't really like it THAT much." She confessed and made a pause. "So, are you up to a couple of games?"

"Sure, why not?" he answered. "Black or whites?"

"Whites." she said and taking all her courage she asked "Do you want to make the game more interesting?" she grinned.

Harry looked at her confused. He knew she was up for something. "How so?"

"We can make a bet… let's say, the winner gets something from the loser? It doesn't have to be just money."

Harry thought about the possibilities. He was still in love with Ginny, but after their break up a couple of months ago, he didn't know if he still had a chance. He realized after a couple of weeks that even if they weren't dating anymore, she was still a target. Not only because of her association with the Order of the Phoenix, but because everybody knew about her attraction to Harry and vice versa.

He broke up with her because he thought she will be in more danger, but after his meditations he wanted her back. So, if he wins he could ask her for at least a kiss, couldn't he? "Ok, I'm up for it." he said grinning.

Ginny raised an eyebrow wondering what he was planning as she set the pieces on the board. "Let's play then."

** ·0· **

Hermione couldn't sleep that much the previous night. She kept thinking about Snape and her realization. She knew she shouldn't be attracter to him when she was dating Ron.

_'What would he think of me? What will Harry think about me? I feel so dirty, so used." _she thought as tears started coming down from her face, as she curled down on the bed.

She heard the door opened and look up, hoping to see Severus standing there, but in his place was standing Draco Malfoy looking at her holding their lunch.

"Hey." she said softly as she cleaned her face.

Draco smiled at her and sat down next to the bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked her. He had avoided coming to her room until Snape assured him that it was ok.

"I feel better." she said. "Thank you for helping me the other day."

Draco shook his head. "You don't have anything to thank for. I did it gladly." he said. "Now, eat your lunch, you'll need your strength."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"Escape." he said avoiding her surprised eyes as he divided their food.

"Escape? But how? Did you contact the Order?" she asked him, still not believing what she was hearing.

Draco looked at her raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, as a matter of fact, I did. They were delighted to see me." he said with sarcasm. "Seriously Granger, do you think that the Order would listen to me without attempting first to kill me?" he asked.

"Oh… right…" she said and frowned. "Then… how?"

"I'm going to help you. I can't keep with this. This is not what I want." he said softly looking at her eyes in search for her approbation.

Hermione smiled widely. "I don't know how to thank you."

"Thank me when we are out of danger. Now, eat your lunch, then, we can start making plans."

** ·0· **

Ginny stared at the chessboard. They had been playing for an hour now, not letting the other win. She was determinate to win this game. She wanted a kiss and maybe something more, it'll depend of how Harry reacted. She had been wondering if he had changed his mind about her, if he still likes her.

Ginny thought about what piece to move next. It will determinate if she wins or not. She picked up one and move it. "Check." she said.

Harry grinned. "Are you sure Ginny?" he asked her.

Ginny looked confused. "Of course I'm sure! You are in Check!"

"If you insist." He said as he moved his tower toward her king. "Check Mate." he said grinning.

"What!" Ginny was surprised; she hadn't expected him to move that piece. She groaned with frustration. "Oh well, what do you want?" she asked him disappointed.

Harry's face became serious. He had hoped he could win and now he had his opportunity. He stood up and walked toward her. He took her hand in his and made her stood up too.

"Harry? What's--?" she said and her eyes grew bigger when she felt Harry's lips on hers. Immediately her arms went around his neck as she kissed him back.

Harry couldn't help but to grin as they kiss and he moved his hands until they were resting on her lower back. After a couple of minutes he broke the kiss and looked down at her. "Ginny I--" he said but was cut when she put a finger on his lips.

"I know." She said sadly and softly. "I know that you just wanted a kiss and nothing more."

"No! You are wrong!" he said looking at her eyes. "Ginny, I know I broke up with you, but I've been thinking about it and I realized that I was wrong. Ginny, I love you and I wonder if we can go back together?" he asked her hopefully.

Ginny smiled up at him. "What took you so long?" she said and before he could answer her she kissed him one more time.

** ·0· **

Ron spend the night at the Leaky Cauldron, he had stayed awake all night thinking about the possibilities. He needed to find her soon; he needed to be sure that she was ok.

He walked out of his room after he took a shower and sat down on one table to have breakfast. He didn't have an idea where was Malfoy Manor. She he couldn't take the Knight Bus to go there, could he? He sighed.

"Mr. Weasley, is everything ok?" asked Tom when he heard Ron sighing. They were completely alone at that time of the morning.

Ron shook his head. "No, I'm looking for someone but I don't know where to find her." He said defeated.

Tom sat down in front of him. "Any idea?"

"Yes, but I don't know where to find this place." He said and looked up to see Tom. "Do you know where is Malfoy Manor?" He asked.

Tom raised an eyebrow. "Why would you like to go there? Nobody goes there without an invitation." He said suspiciously.

Ron sighed heavily again. "My girlfriend was kidnapped by Death Eaters." he said softly. "Bellatrix Lestrange was one of them and you know that she is related to the Malfoys."

"Careful there boy, you are making big assumptions."

"But everybody knows that it's true!" Ron said angrily. "I'm sure that the Malfoys have something to do with this! They bloody hate her!" he said slamming his fists on the table.

Tom smiled sadly at him. "Perhaps you are right." He said with sympathy and moved his wand and a cup of tea appeared on the table. "Now, drink this tea and then we can discuss everything. Maybe I can find a way to help you."

Ron smiled at the bartender as he drank the tea without another word. When he put down the empty cup he looked at Tom again. "Would you help me?" he asked as he yawned.

Tom nodded. "I'll do anything to help you."

Ron yawned again. "I'm tired, but I just wake up… Hey! Did you put something in my drink?" he asked alarmed between yawns.

Tom smiled at him. "I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley, but I had to do it. It's the only way."

Ron was shocked but before he could say or do anything he fell asleep on the table, his half-eaten breakfast forgotten right next to him.

Tom looked at the sleeping boy in font of him and when he was satisfied with the results of the Sleeping Potion he had poured in the tea. He stood up and opened a door that was behind them. "It's done sir." He said at a man standing up on the other side.

"Thank you for helping me." The man said as he walked toward Ron. "Very good job." he said and placed some Galleons on the table, then he put his hand on Ron's shoulders. "I'll see you later Tom." He said and before Tom could answer back or even move they had Disapparated.

** ·0· **

Draco kept quiet for the next couple of minutes. He ate his lunch looking thoughtfully and frowning sometimes. Hermione looked at him closely, trying to notice something that will reveal that he was lying.

After lunch Draco put the dishes away and then he looked at her. "We need to plan very carefully this. If someone finds out it will be my… yours… ours death." He said seriously.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked him.

"Tomorrow, before sun raise, the house will be alone… well, almost, the only person who will be here beside us is Snape, but I don't think he will represent a problem for us."

"A problem with what?" said a voice behind them.

Draco and Hermione looked alarmed to hear his voice, neither had notice when Severus Snape had entered the room. Draco looked scared for a second, then, he composed himself. "How long have you been there?" he asked him.

Severus walked toward them and crossed his arms when he stopped. "Long enough to deduct your plans."

Draco raised from his chair and stood up in font of Severus and crossed his arms as well. He was just a couple of inches shorter than his former professor. "Do you care to enlighten me about your deductions?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You want to escape, don't you?"

"What if I do?" Draco asked, confronting Snape.

Hermione watched in complete silence the scene developing in front of her. There was a chance that Snape was still supporting the Order. If not… she can only hope for the best.

"Then I need to know your plans." he said.

Hermione couldn't help but feel relieved. She sighed heavily. If she was right Severus won't interfere with their plans.

Severus took out his wand and pointed to the door behind them and casted a silence charm on it. "Well?" he asked one more time raising his eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to stop us?" Draco asked him confused. "I thought you…"

"I believe, Malfoy, that Severus has been working for the Order all this time." Hermione said softly looking at her former professor.

Draco raised and eyebrow when he noticed the familiarity which she said his name but didn't say anything. He wanted to confirm his suspicious between the other two people in the room.

Severus nodded. "Hermione is right Draco, I'm here because of Dumbledore's orders."

"But he is dead! You killed him!" Draco said more confused then before.

Severus nodded slowly, his face betraying his emotions for a couple of seconds. "True." he said. "That's what people believe."

Hermione looked at him confused. "But sir, Harry saw you…"

Severus nodded. "I was aware of that, but it was all part of our plan."


	8. Confessions and Plans part 1

**Title:** Persuasions

**Author name: **Marianne-Wilde

**Author email: Drama**

**Sub Category:** Romance

**Rating:** R or NC-17

**Chapter: **8

**Summary: **Hermione is kidnapped in the middle of the search of the Horcruxes, she is kept alive in order to serve as a bait. But she finds herself in company of Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy and everything changes when she discovers the truth behind Severus's actions.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's notes: **I just wanted to say that English isn't my first language, so is probably that you will find grammar errors. Hope you like it!

**Keys:**  
'_thoughts_'  
"speaking"

** Persuasions f**

**CHAPTER 8: CONFESSIONS AND PLANS**

**PART 1**

"Lucius" said a hissing voice from the middle of the room.

Lucius stood up and walked toward his master. He had been summoned a couple of minutes ago and he was wondering why. "My Lord." He greeted.

"How is the plan going?" Lord Voldemort asked.

"Better than expected." He said. "We already captured the Mudblood as you know, we also know that the order is planning something big, though we still don't know exactly what."

Voldemort looked at him. "And why is that?" he said with hatred and anger.

Lucius throat felt tight. "Because we don't have a spy." He answered.

"And WHY is that?" The Dark Lord hissing.

"Because my excuse-of-a-son couldn't complete his mission." Lucius said with anger. He had know that the Dark Lord had expected Draco to fail and that it was his way to punish him for his fiasco at the Ministry last year.

"Who's taking... care… of the Mudblood?" Voldemort asked changing the subject abruptly.

"My son." He answered. "And Severus Snape is with him."

"Hmmm… has he… rape her?"

"No, my Lord." Lucius said and he knew in that moment that the Dark Lord was going to assign Draco a new mission.

"I can't say I'm disappointed." Voldemort said. "Though, that we will be perfect for my plan."

"My Lord?" Lucius said trying not to sound too curious.

"We lost a spy because of him, it's only fair to replace him, isn't it?"

"Yes, my Lord." Lucius' throat tightened as he bowed.

"But keep in mind that this is the last opportunity he's going to get." Lord Voldemort girnned. "You can go now… Oh! And Lucius, if he fails he's not the only one who's going to suffer."

"I understand, my Lord." Lucius said hiding his anger. He bowed one more time and then he apparated away. It was time to pay his son a visit.

** ·0· **

"Plan? What plan?" asked Draco. He looked at his former professor and Hermione.

Severus transfigured a chair and sat down. "Please, have a seat." He said pointing to the other chair. Draco looked at him confused and then he sat down, wondering what the old wizard will say. "As you may know, it all started a couple of months ago, when the Headmaster asked me to… no, I think I should started one year ago, when your mother came to see me." he said thoughtfully.

"My mother?" Draco said confused. "Why did she…?"

Severus interrupted him. "Can't you guess?" he said arching an eyebrow. "She came right after your first meeting with the Dark Lord."

"The night he asked me to kill Dumbledore!" Draco said surprised.

"What?" Hermione asked shocked. "That's what you were trying to do? That was your mission?" she looked at the young Malfoy.

Malfoy nodded slowly. "He wanted me to kill Dumbledore to prove me, to prove that the Malfoys were still loyal, to punish my father for not being careful, to teach my mother and the others a lesson." he said dryly.

"But… But that was an impossible task!" Hermione yelled.

"Not that impossible…" Draco said bitterly. "I almost did it Hermione, I almost killed him."

"But you didn't!" Hermione said and then she gasped. She looked at Severus. "No…"

Severus looked at her. "Yes, Hermione, I HAD to take his place." he said without emotions in his voice. "Narcissa came to me that night with a request, but she wasn't alone. Your dear aunt Bella was with her." he continued his tale. "If Narcissa had come to me alone, things will be too different now. But no, Bellatrix was already suspecting of my true loyalties. The only option I had was to make an Unbreakable Vow."

Hermione couldn't contain her gasp. Draco looked at the professor. "I-I can't believe it." He said. "My mother wouldn't make you!"

"Oh, but she did. You have to remember Draco, that a mother will do anything to protect her child. After that, I went to Albus. At the beginning we didn't know what to do. I had no option but protect you and to carry with the task that the Dark Lord had imposed on you." He said harshly.

"But you said that you didn't kill him." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"True, but as I said, we had a plan." Severus stood up and walked toward the window.

** ·0· **

Ron groaned as he woke up. "Where am I?" He asked to no one as he hold his head. He looked around and discovered that he was in an unknown room. He groaned again as he head started to hurt.

He tried to move but his body didn't react. He got alarmed and started looking for his wand. "Where is it?" He said frowning as he looked for it.

"Looking for your wand Roninkis?" George asked grinning. He was standing in the door frame.

Ron sighed in relief, for a moment he thought that he had been kidnap by Death Eaters, just like Hermione. "Where did you put it? I need my wand, I can't move." He said tiring.

Fred walked into the room. "We are sorry, Ron."

"But we can't give it back."

"You see…"

"Mom doesn't trust you anymore." George finished. "She took it away and we don't know where is it."

"Then why I can't move?" Ron asked exasperated.

This time the twins grinned widely. "Oh! That was and extra precaution we took."

"What if I want to go to the bathroom?" Ron asked them losing his patience.

"George turned around to face his twin. "You know Fred, we didn't think about that, did we?"

Fred shocked his head. "No, we didn't."

"I guess he just need to call us later."

"Yes, I agree with you."

"Fred! George! Undo the spell in this moment!" Ron yelled at his brothers.

The twins grinned again. "Oh, but we can't let you try to leave the house again, can we?"

"No, Roninkis. This time you will stay with us."

"Oh! And before we forget, if you try to undo the spell… Well, let's say Ginny's hexes are nothing compared about this particular hex."

Ron looked at them angrily. "Undo this bloody spell in this instant!"

"Oh, but where will be the fun of it?" Fred answered winking.

Ron glared at his brothers. "Bastards." He hissed.

Fred and George laughed. "Funny, last time I checked our parents were married." George answered laughing, making Ron deepen his glare.

"Now, now, little brother, you are going to stay here and be nice. When mom comes, then we can't think about letting you move. For now, we must return to the store." Fred said and both of them left, leaving Ron glaring after them, thinking about how hex them next time he had his wand.

** ·0· **

"Hermione, do you know what were Dumbledore and Harry talking about?"

"About Horcruxes." She answered. "But what do they have to do with all of this?"

"Horcruxes?" Draco asked confused. "What is a Horcrux?"

Hermione looked at Severus and when he didn't answer she turned around to see Draco. "It's an object that keeps a part of a human soul, it can be created after a murder." She said. "You-Know-Who created seven, as far as we can deduct."

"Indeed." Snape said. "Dumbledore discovered the first Horcrux that summer, after your mother contacted me. Did you notice his blackened hand? The ring had a curse on it, and even when the Horcrux was destroyed, Professor Dumbledore's hand was injured. You see, he had foreseen that, but he couldn't do anything to prevent it to happen. His wand was injured and so his magic." he made a pause before he continued. "As you may know, The Headmaster left the office with Potter the night that Draco was suppose to bring the Dead Eaters to the castle. We already knew this."

"How could you know? I took as many precautions as I could!" Draco said shocked.

"Not as many as you think. Potter was constantly observing you, trying to figure your plan. I was aware of this, the Headmaster was aware of this. He left that night knowing that he wouldn't see another day." He said still looking outside the room.

Hermione couldn't hold her tears anymore. She knew that it was difficult for Severus to speak about this. "He knew… The potion… the potion that kept the Locket safe… it was a poison, wasn't it?" she asked softly.

"Yes. The Headmaster deciphered the clues about the location of one of the Horcruxes and he knew that he couldn't do that trip alone. He asked Potter to come with him not only because it concerned him, but to have a witness to prove Malfoy's innocence." Severus turned around to face the teenagers. "The poison was killing Albus Dumbledore, he was in pain. I only gave him a merciful dead. A merciful dead that he made me give him." he said bitterly.

"Gave him? Did he oblige you?" Hermione asked frowning. "He dared to make you vow and Unbreakable Vow too?"

Severus nodded slowly. "We had a discussion in the forest when he decided to ask for the Vow. He wouldn't listen my reasons, he insisted."

"How dared him!" Hermione yelled angered. "It wasn't fair! He knew you would be accused of murder!" she said as she started pacing around the room angered. "He knew it and he made you swear!"

Severus was amazed at her reaction, he never thought that she could react like that for him, not after what he had said and done to her in the last couple of years.

Hermione walked toward him and placed her hand on his arm. She looked up and saw his eyes fixed on her. "Thank you." She said softly.

Severus shocked his head. "No, you don't have to thank me, Miss Granger. I'm not proud of my actions and if I had an option I wouldn't have done what I did this past summer." He said.

"But still, you did what was asked. I couldn't have done what you did."

"And I'm grateful for that." He answered.

Hermione smiled sadly at him. She had comprehend about the implications of being a spy. If Harry and Ron thought that Severus Snape did nothing, then they were wrong. He couldn't understand that each time that he Apparated in front of Lord Voldermort he put his life on risk, that he feared the moment if his discover. How couldn't he? If Lord Voldemort discovered his true feelings, his alliance, he would die in the second.

Draco looked at them and sighed. "I was a fool. From the beginning I knew that I wouldn't be able to complete the task. I hold onto it because I feared for my mother and myself. I thought that I would be able to do it, but it was a lie." He said defeated.

"What do you plan to do now?" Asked Hermione as she sat down again.

"I can't help Him, not after all I had seen." He said looking at her. "They don't kill to exterminate, they kill for the fun of it. They kill babies and innocent children, not caring how they do it. You see, they don't use the Killing Curse at all, they…" He stopped, he wasn't able to describe the murderers that he had witness.

Hermione looked at him sadly. If only things had been different six years ago, if they had only be friends. But it was too late for ifs.

"Are you sure about this Draco? Are you sure that you want to get away from this life? From your parents?" Severus asked him.

Draco Malfoy looked at his former professor. "Yes." He said with determination.

Severus looked at him. "Then is settled. We will start making plans as soon as your father leaves." He said.

"My father?" Draco asked with some fear.

"He just apparated outside." Severus answered as he turned around to face the young man.

Draco cursed between teeth, he surely didn't expect his father's visit that day. Suddenly, a house elf appeared in front of him.

"Draco sir, Master had sent Dilch to tell master Draco that Master is waiting for him in the library."

Draco nodded at the house elf and Dilch disappeared. "Well, I guess I'll have to face him." He said bitterly as his usual mask fell in place. "I don't know how long it will take, but I suggest we continue this later tomorrow." He said and Severus and Hermione nodded. "Oh, and Hermione, try to rest. If we are planning to escape, you'll need your strength." And saying this he left the room.

Hermione looked at the door for a couple of seconds, then she looked at Severus with concern. She had realize a couple of days ago that Draco wasn't the same boy she used to know at Hogwarts. He had been taught to act as he did, he was a puppet for his father, and she was glad that he was thinking by his own now.

"You don't have to worry about him, he's going to be fine. Lucius can't read minds and he had taught Draco well how to hide emotions."

Hermione let go the breath she didn't know she was holding. "I'm just worried… I really didn't expect him this chance in him."

"I did and I was hoping for it to happen sooner…" Severus said and Hermione could see the concern and sadness he was feeling in his eyes, but as soon as they appear they went away. "He won't have an easy life, he will be haunted down as much as you, Weasley and Potter are. He will have to be strong, and you will have to be strong for him as well."

Hermione sighed. "I assume you want him to come with us? To you-know-where?"

"Yes. That's the only place were Draco will be safe."

Hermione couldn't help not to laugh. "Well, if you consider safe having him near Harry and Ron-" she stopped laughing abruptly and she started to cry, her hands hiding her face.

Severus was so shocked at her abrupt change of her emotions. He walked toward her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked softly as he sat down next to her.

"Everything is wrong! I'm worthless! They… they rape me! I'm dirty! I'm an useless Mudblood! I'm not even pretty!" she cried out. "They won't want to be in the same room as me when they find out..."

Severus looked at her, he couldn't believe that Hermione had broken this badly. '_What did you expect, you twit? That she will be happy and enjoying her time here?'_ he sighed as he shook his head.

"Hermione, looked at me." He said and she just keep crying, which made his heart skip a beat. Then he held her chin up and when she met his eyes he continued. "You are one of the most intelligent persons I've ever met. Yes, they rape you and we can't change that, but you have to remember that you are stronger than them, than this; that your friends will accept you no matter what. They love you Hermione, don't forget that. They might be dunderheads but they will do anything to make them pay as I wil." He said softly to her. "And please, never said again that you are worthless or not pretty, because you are wrong. I know you are worth more than half of the people I know and you are prettier than more than that."

Hermione looked at him and without thinking she bit her lower lip softly, her cheeks blushing a little because of his compliments. She had stop crying when he started telling her what she needed to hear. "Do you really think so, sir?" she asked him almost whispering.

"I know so." Severus answered in a whisper as he caressed Hermione's face and he drew near her slowly, which made Hermione close her eyes. Severus realized what he was about to do and stopped himself, but continued caressing her. He closed his eyes for a second, and then he looked at Hermione. He knew that his opinion of her when she was his student had changed.

He wasn't her professor anymore and he couldn't help himself to notice that she had grown up into a beautiful and strong woman. He had avoided thinking about his female students as they grew up, thinking that it was illicit to have those kind of thoughts about innocent and pure girls, and soon he stopped noticing their changes into womanhood. But now, what was different now? When had his feelings started to change? It wasn't like if he was in love with her, but he surely had some kind of feelings for her… He shook his head. What was he thinking? He was at least twenty years older than her, wasn't he? He stood up abruptly and left the room, leaving a very perplexed and confused Hermione behind.


	9. Confessions and Plans part 2

**Title:** Persuasions

**Author name: **Marianne-Wilde

**Author email: Drama**

**Sub Category:** Romance

**Rating:** R or NC-17

**Chapter: **9

**Summary: **Hermione is kidnapped in the middle of the search of the Horcruxes, she is kept alive in order to serve as a bait. But she finds herself in company of Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy and everything changes when she discovers the truth behind Severus's actions.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's notes: **I just wanted to say that English isn't my first language, so is probably that you will find grammar errors. Hope you like it!

**Keys:**  
'_thoughts_'  
"speaking"

** Persuasions **

**CHAPTER 9: CONFESSIONS AND PLANS**

**PART 2**

"Father." Said Draco as he walked inside the library. He had masked his real feelings and tried the best not to think about what he had discussed before his father's interruption.

Lucius Malfoy was sitting in one of the couches in front of the fireplace, he was holding a cup with what it seemed to be whiskey. "Draco." He said hissing as he deposit his cup on the table beside the couch, then he made a sign to his son to come forward, and when Draco was sitting beside him he continued. "How's everything going with the Mudblood?"

Draco did the best to hide his anger. "Granger is strong, it will take more than this to break her." He answered.

"I see… I heard that Dolohov and Nott came here the other day to visit her."

Draco couldn't hide his anger this time. "Yes, those two idiots almost killed her when our Lord said strictly that it was forbidden to do so!" he hissed as he stood up and walked to the fireplace, giving his dad his back.

Lucius raised an eyebrow at his son's reaction. "And am I to believe that you took care of her… survival?" he asked amused.

Draco closed his eyes, hoping he hadn't screw their chances before time. "Yes." He said softly.

"I see…" Lucius said thoughtfully. "Does she know that?"

"She was awake when we cure her."

"Hmm…" Lucius mumbled thoughtfully, which made Draco more nervous. "So, our dear Potions Master helped."

Draco cursed inside his head for his stupid slip, but managed to answer quickly. "You know that I'm not as good as him at Potions and we needed to act fast."

"Perfect."

"Father?" Draco asked confused as he turned around to see hi.

"Your actions will come handly for once." Lucius said as he drank more whiskey.

"What do you mean?" Draco was now wanting to know what his father was planning for him.

"You see Draco, our Lord was really… displeased with your performance this summer." Lucius glared at his son.

_'Oh yeah!__ Like if I could forgive that!'_ Draco thought as his hand traveled to rub his face unconsciously.

"But you see, son, he decided to give you another opportunity to correct your failure." Lucius continued. "He wants you to takes Severus' place as a spy, seeing that your failure cost him the only person who he had inside the Order of the Phoenix."

"Me? Take Snape's place? Be we know better than anyone that they bloody hate us!"

"Manners Draco!" Lucius raised his voice. "That is your mission and I don't care if they hate you or not. You will complete this successfully or you can forgive that you are my son!"

** ·0· **

Harry walked inside Ron's room and immediately he received a hateful glare from his best friend. "Hey…" he said softly, trying to make the atmosphere less awkward.

Ron had been released from the magic ties that had held him and even he had been released form his room, tough he hadn't gotten back his wand. "What do you want?" he asked Harry, not looking at him. He had decided to avoid every single person as much as possible.

Harry shook his head. "Ron, chill! I'm not your enemy." He said.

"You let them lock me in this house, you won't let me go out and find my girlfriend…"

"Well, yes… but that's because you tried to kill yourself!" Harry glared back.

"Well, it wouldn't have happen if the Order was actually looking for her!" he hissed.

"They ARE looking for her! Don't you think that we too feel hopeless? The Order had been investigating every single place they can think of!" said Ginny, who had just walked inside as well, holding a track full of food. "Now, if you stop blaming Harry we can all eat."

"I'm not hungry." Ron said glaring at his sister.

"Fine! Be that way." She said as she sat down next to Harry and she started eating. "Grab yourself a sandwich, would you Harry?" she said smiling sweetly at him.

Harry blushed and took a sandwich as he smiled at Ginny, not caring that Ron was fuming in the same room as them. He knew that Ron hadn't eat anything in the last two days, and seeing them eat will make him hungry.

Ron looked at them raising an eyebrow and kept quiet for a couple of minutes, looking at them interact. He was indeed hungry, but he won't give them the chance to throw that on his face.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny were talking about Quidditch and the last news of their favorite team. It seem that despise all the problems around England, Quidditch wasn't affected and the National Team was playing more than well.

"Since when?" Ron asked interrupting them.

Harry and Ginny turned their faces to see Ron. "Since when what?" Ginny asked him.

"You two are together." Ron asked dryly.

"Since the day after you escaped." Ginny said as a matter of fact as she kept eating her sandwich.

"Oh, so I see… I could have been dying but you two were kissing and making out the whole day as if nothing of this mattered!" Ron said angrily.

Harry glared at Ron. "It wasn't like that. We WERE worried about you, but Bill had already taken care of you." He said snapping at him.

"And beside, who are you to decide if we are together or not?" Ginny glared at her brother.

"But I though you didn't want to put my sister in danger!"

"Does it matter Ronald? After all I AM already in danger!" Ginny hissed. "After all, didn't all the bloody wizardry world know about my relationship with Harry? Will it make a difference if we are not together?"

"But still!"

"Still nothing! You are no one to decide for me" Ginny glared ad her brother, then she grabbed Harry's hand. "Let's go Harry, we don't need to hear his pitiful excuses." She said and lead Harry out of the room and into the library.

"I can't believe him!" she said as she sat down on the couch fuming.

Harry sighed and sat down next to her. "I do… I mean, I'm so close to explode as well. It's been more than two weeks since we knew something about her." Harry said defeated.

Ginny looked at him and placed a hand on his knew. "I know Harry. I feel like that too. She is my friend as well." She said smiling sadly ad him.

"Ginny… are you sure about us?" Harry asked suddenly.

Ginny glared at him. "I won't let you back out if us this time." She said . I do know the risks and I'm willing to take them."

Harry hugged her suddenly. "I love you Ginny." He said softly as he looked at her eyes.

Ginny looked up to see his eyes. "I love you too".

Harry smiled softly at her before pulling her closed and kissed her softly.

** ·0· **

"We need to talk." Draco said as he walked into the Potions laboratory two days later.

Severus didn't bother to look up from the potion he was working. He kept measuring his next ingredient. "You have a new mission." He said without looking at the young wizard.

Draco sat down in one of the chairs next to the table where Severus was working. "And you won't believe which one." He said sighing.

"You were asked to seduce our little lioness." Severys said as he picked another ingredient and started preparing it.

"I wish it was that simple." Draco said dramatically. "I swar they just want to kill me."

This time Severus looked at him raising an eyebrow. "And weren't they trying last time?"

"Please, don't remind me." He groaned and let himself rest his head on the table, using his arms as a pillow.

"Well? Are you going to tell me or are you just going to wait for your eminent death and waste my time?" Severus asked after a couple of minutes in complete silence.

"They want me to be a spy." Draco groaned again.

Severus looked at him after putting his potion under a stasis charm. "They do want to make sure you die this time." He said chuckling.

Drco raised his head to be able to glare at the Potions Master. "It's not funny."

"No, not funny. It's ironic." Severus said. "Here we are trying to make up a plan to help her and the same day, not only your father but our… Lord… gave us the perfect excuse." He said seriously.

"Yes I know… that was my first thought as well, but… how am I suppose to succeed? I don't know how to hide my thoughts from Him and I'm barely able to do it from my father."

"Well, we'll need sometime, but I'm sure you can learn to block your thoughts in less than a month."

"A month? But we don't have a month! And beside, who's going to teach me Occlumency? It's not that my father is going to be willing to do so!"

"We will have a month The Dark Lord won't want to lose another spy, so the only think we'll need to do is assure him that he won't.. And I will teach you. How do you think I'm still alive after so many years?" he asked.

Draco nodded and kept quiet for a moment. He had suspected that Severus had a couple of tricks under his robes, and being an Oclumence was one of them. "Who's telling Hermione?" he asked.

"Perhaps you should go ahead and let her know of our plan. We will need her cooperation after all." He said as he returned working on his potion. "We'll start our training tonight."

** ·0· **

Draco knocked on the door the next day and after some seconds, he walked inside. "Granger?"

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading and smiled when she saw Draco. "Good afternoon." She said as she closed the book after marking the page.

"We need to talk." He said as he sat down next to her.

Hermione sighed. "I imagine you will come. How was your talk with your father?"

"Not good. They DO want to kill me this time." He said sighing melodramatically.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Quit the drama, it makes you look like a spoiled little brat… but now that I think of it, you ARE a spoiled little brat."

Draco glared at her. "I might be a spoiled brat but I'm not little. Want me to prove it to you?"

Hermione raised and eyebrow. "No, thank you. I'll pass." She said. "Now, what do we need to talk about?"

"My new duties." Draco said.

"And they are?" Hermione asked after a couple of seconds in complete silence, she was getting impatient.

"Seduce you." Draco said as a matter of fact.

"WHAT?!" Hermione stood up completely shocked.

Draco stood as well and walked toward her with a predator glace. "What Hermione? You found me that disgusting?"

"N-no." Hermone said nervously as she walked backwards trying to avoid him.

"Do you think I'm not man enough to please you?" he asked as he kept approaching her, cornering her against the wall.

"No, it's not that. It's just that I don't believe that they will ask you to do something like this." She said as she started trembling; she was trying to not associate her past experiences with men with Draco.

Draco stopped and raised and eyebrow as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Very well, don't believe me then." He said as he walked away and sat down one more time.

Hermione sighed in relief and looked at him confused, then she walked toward him with hesitation. "Did they really ask you that?" she asked concerned, wondering what she was going to do about it.

"No, they asked me something worse." He was back with the melodrama.

Hermione glared at him. "Oh, I see… now you say I'm disgusting."

"No! You are not, so don't put words in my mouth. What they asked is incredibly stupid and dangerous. They want me to take Snape's place."

"You have to be kidding me!" Hermione said surprised.

"No, I'm not."

"That's bloody brilliant!" Hermione said smiling. "That's the perfect solution for all our problems, don't you see? I can get free because you'll need someone they can trust and by doing that the Order might give you the opportunity to get close to us. Of course, this will benefit you as well because you'll have the perfect excuse for not being here and actually change sides!" Hermione said really fast as she started pacing back and forth in front of him.

"Granger…." Draco said trying to interrupt her.

"Though, I'm not sure how we are going to convince them that you are actually on our side… I mean, you ARE the son of Lucius Malfoy and you can't deny that almost every single person in the Order hates you and your father..."

"Granger…" Draco tried again.

"We need to think of a plan or they won't believe us. They will think that I'm acting under the Imperius Curse"

"Hermione…" Draco was starting to get dizzy with all her pacing.

"It would be helpful if someone could read minds as Severus, but I don't think anybody can do it… maybe Professor Lupin, but I'm not sure… Perhaps a Pensive? Yes, I guess that can work… But now, where can we find one?"

"Hermione!" Draco yelled impatiently.

"What?!" Hermione yelled back angry because of the interruption.

"You are babbling and making me dizzy!" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh, sorry!" she apologized and then she sat down next to him. "But there is something that bothers me… Are you an Oclumense?" she asked.

"No, I'm not." Draco said seriously. "But we know Snape is. We are going to started training last night."

Hermione sighed in relief. "I hope you do a better job than Harry."

"Potter trained with Snape?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow, he couldn't believe that Severus had actually agreed to teach Potter.

Hermione groaned and nodded. "You shouldn't know that…. But yes, he did."

Draco knew better to ask more about the subject. "Anyway, Snape said that it will take one month before I'm ready to set the plan in motion."

"A month?" Hermione said as her face went pale. She understood the reason why they needed to wait, but also she wanted to be away from the place as soon as possible.

Draco placed a hand on her knee. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

Hermione just looked at him, hoping that he will kept his promise.


	10. Talking without tea

**Title:** Persuasions

**Author name: **Marianne-Wilde

**Author email: Drama**

**Sub Category:** Romance

**Rating:** R or NC-17

**Chapter: **10

**Summary: **Hermione is kidnapped in the middle of the search of the Horcruxes, she is kept alive in order to serve as a bait. But she finds herself in company of Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy and everything changes when she discovers the truth behind Severus's actions.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's notes: **I just wanted to say that English isn't my first language, so is probably that you will find grammar errors. Hope you like it!

**Keys:**  
'_thoughts_'  
"speaking"

** Persuasions **

**CHAPTER 10: f**

"Raise" said the hissing voice of Lord Voldemort. He had summoned Draco MAlfoy and Severus Sanpe later that day.

Draco tried to clear his mind as much as possible, seeing that he had only practice one day so far. "My Lord." He said as he bowed.

"I believe, Mr. Malfoy, that you know why I called you?" asked the Dark Lord.

Draco nodded. "Yes, my Lord. My father explained to me what you wish me to do."

"Indeed." Said Lord Voldemort. "You also know that I won't tolerate another failure, don't you?"

"Yes, my Lord. That's why I asked Severus Snape for help." Draco said.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow at him, then he looked at Severus. "Severus, my friend. I see that you are ahead of me. I was planning on your help here."

Severus bowed. "My Lord, Mr. Malfoy came to me last night asking for tuition, and as he said, I agreed seeing that he will likely end up getting killed in the first opportunity if he fails to convince them." He said without looking at Draco.

"How long do you think it will take?" The Dark Lord asked.

"At least one month, my Lord. He needs to learn some useful spells and jinxes, he also needs to learn to hear and observe."

"I agree, but why one month? He might as well do it in two weeks." Lord Voldemort asked with curiosity.

"Well, that was my request." Draco interrupted as he kept his eyes staring at the floor. "As you know, the Mudblood is currently at my… care… I discussed with Professor Snape and he agreed with me that, by making her comfortable with me and offering my help, will make a huge difference in my future relationship with the Order of the Phoenix." He said, then he ventured. "If I help her escape…"

"Escape? That's absolutely something I can not allow!" Voldemort interrupted with anger.

Severys looked at them. "My Lord… think about it for a second… Draco will be close to one of Potter's friends. We will know immediately where Potter will be and what his plans are. I know that you are keeping the Mudblood as a bait, but it's been almost a month and they haven't come looking for her. Draco will offer his help in her escape and he will convince her about trusting him and about the lame excuse of friends that she has."

"I see you do have a point." Voldemort hissed. "But, how can you guarantee me that? She is after all one of Potter's friends and as far as I know Draco isn't in good terms with her."

"She is starting to trust us." Draco said. "My Lord, you are well aware of Nott's and Dolohov's visits to her…"

Voldemort raised and eyebrow and waited for the explanation that he knew will come. He had allowed his Death Eaters to have fun with the girl, after all.

"In of their visits, they almost killed her. They used a whip until she was bleeding, her cuts, well, they DID surpass themselves. She was lucky that they managed some control, otherwise they would have kill her, you know how they get carried away." Severus answered.

"Is that true?" Voldemort asked Severus, who nodded. "Show me." He ordered Malfoy, who immediately blocked every significant conversation with Hermione as good as possible.

Draco stood there as images of that night repeated in his mind.

_Draco Malfoy was in his room reading a book when he heard screams coming from the room where Granger was. He raised an eyebrow and closed the book, not caring to mark the page where he stopped._

_He walked out of his room and headed toward hers, wondering why she was screaming like if something was ripping her body. He stopped and hide himself when he heard the door of her room opening._

_"We will come back later pet, so don't get too much comfortable." He heard Dolohov said._

_"And next time we both will take you one more time" That one had been Nott._

_"You heard him." Dolohov continued. "And next time, we are going to make you beg us to fuck you" he said and pushed her hard and left the room._

_Draco heard her sobbing inside. He didn't move until he made sure that Dolohov and Nott had left the chateau, and when they did, he walked inside Hermione's room unprepared for the sight that greeted him._

_He stood there for a second in complete shock. "What the fuck!" Hermione was on the floor and blood was coming out of the wounds in her back, her hands were tied and her back was red and had some cuts. He then recovered and walked toward her. He kneed down next to her and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Shit!" he cursed._

_Hermione flinched when she heard him, bit was too tired to move away from him. "Leave…" she said still crying._

_Draco covered her with his shirt, then he took out his wand and untied her. "What happened?" he asked her as he helped on her feet._

_Hermione looked away and wrapped his shirt around her tightly. She pushed him away and walked toward the bed where she sat down. Her walk was erroneous. _

_Draco sighed and walked toward her, then he rested his hands on her shoulders. "Hermione, I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly._

_Hermione started crying harder, not avoiding his touch. "They came back!" she said between cries. "They… they rape me!"_

_Draco's face changed immediately. He sighed , trying to control his anger. "Who?" he asked._

_"Dolohov and Nott."_

_Draco cursed under his breath and moved away from her "Wait here, I need to find a potion for your back." He said and walked out of the room._

Immediately, Voldemort was out of his mind and without any warning he grabed Draco's arm and touched the Dark Mark to call Dolohov and Nott. After a couple of seconds, they were in front of him.

"Master." They said as they bowed and kissed the Dark Lord's robes.

"Mr. Malfoy here showed me something really interesting Dolohov…" Lord Voldemort said.

"My Lord?" the man in question asked confused.

"Draco, Severus, you are dismissed. I have to teach them a lesson about obedience as usual. Oh, and do make sure you don't fail, we'll need her." He said and before Dolohov and Nott could do or say something, they were put under the Cruciatus curse.

Draco and Severus looked at the men get tortured for a couple of seconds before they apparated back to the chateau, knowing with pleasure that they had managed to fool the darkest wizard of all the time.

** ·0· **

Two weeks later, Hermione woke up early in the morning and decided to take a shower. The previous night she had been talking with Draco about his progress and she was quite surprised with it.

Her relationship with him was growing slowly and she was glad to find a friend in the person that had been her enemy once.

She had talked with Severus as well and she couldn't help but feel that she was betraying Ron because her feelings for Severus were growing slowly inside of her.

She couldn't help it. He had helped her since she stepped inside of Hogwarts, he had pushed her further in her education than any other professor. She had starting respecting him since the end of her first year, and her respect had grew bigger by the time she discovered about his role as a spy.

Of course, she had feel betrayed as well, not longer than two months ago, when he killed Albus Dumbledore. But then, when she discovered the truth behind his actions, she couldn't help but feel empathy for him, then her feelings had started to change toward care.

He was a brilliant man, of that she had no doubt. Their talks lasted longer than with anyone else and they could talk about anything, not just Quidditch as was the case with her current boyfriend. She also discovered that he had a passionate side when they discussed about Potions or any other subject that he liked.

Hermione stepped out of the shower and got dressed in some clothes that Draco had bring for her. She walked toward the window to look outside while she tried to comb her hair. After a couple of minutes she sighed in frustration when she found a knot and put down the comb.

"Let me do it." Severus said from the door.

Hermione looked at him with a smile and nodded, then she turned around to face the window one more time.

After a couple of seconds, Severus was standing behind her, he took the comb and started to work on her knots gently. He also was making her hair look silky with the help of a spell. He noticed that she was looking at him through the reflection of the glass. "You have beautiful hair Hermione." He said softly as he kept combing. "You just need a good spell to help you manage it."

Hermione was surprised by his compliment and turned around to face him in disbelief. "Was that a compliment, sir?"

Severus chuckled. "Perhaps, Miss Granger."

"Wow! I never thought there will be a day when Severus Snape compliments someone beside his precious Slytherins." Hermione said smirking at him.

Severus raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. "Perhaps you haven't been around when I'm surrounded by people who deserves them."

"Perhaps." She said.

"Come on, turn around. I still need to finish your hair." He said and once Hermione was facing the window he continued his task.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione asked softly after a couple of minutes. She was still blushing lightly. "You don't have to do it."

"No, but I want to." Severus answered. The truth was that he didn't know what had impulse him to offer to do such job. He had walked in when Hermione was deep in thought and when she got frustrated it was the first thing that popped in his mind. He just had wanted to touch her and be near her, not that he was actually going to admit that to her.

Severus knew that he didn't have a change with the young Gryffindor, but he could only hope when there was nothing else to hope for. He had noticed her transformation from child to woman, physically and mentally, and was pleased by her.

She had been one of the only students that was worth teach. Of course, she had irritated him at the beginning with her uncontrollably desire to answer every single question. But later, when he saw the potential of the Muggleborn, he knew that he'll have to push her, as none of the other teachers would, to help her achieve greater things.

And lately, a lot of changed had occurred between them. He was starting to care for the young woman, something that he couldn't allow. Of course, he was not only twice her age, but also he will be charged with the murder of the Headmaster if he managed to end up alive after the final battle. And beside, she did have a boyfriend, though he wasn't pleased with her choice.

When he was done he put the comb down. All he wanted to do was hug her and kiss her, but instead, he walked away and sat on one of the chairs and pointed to the other.

Hermione's body ached at the lost of his soft touch and when she turned around, she noticed that his expression had changed. She walked toward the other place and sat down. "Is something wrong?"

Severus looked at her with intensity. "Dolohov and Nott are planning to pay you a visit." He said. "I'm afraid Draco won't have an option but to let them come inside to not raise suspicious."


	11. Bad News

**Title:** Persuasions

**Author name: **Marianne-Wilde

**Author email: **

**Category:** Drama

**Sub Category:** Romance

**Rating:** R or NC-17

**Chapter: **10

**Summary: **Hermione is kidnapped in the middle of the search of the Horcruxes, she is kept alive in order to serve as a bait. But she finds herself in company of Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy and everything changes when she discovers the truth behind Severus's actions.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's notes: **I just wanted to say that English isn't my first language, so is probably that you will find grammar errors. Hope you like it!

**Keys:**  
'_thoughts_'  
"speaking"

**~*~ Persuasions ~*~**

**CHAPTER 11: BAD NEWS**

Severus looked at her with intensity. "Dolohov and Nott are planning to pay you a visit." He said. "I'm afraid Draco won't have an option but to let them come inside to not raise suspicious."

Hermione face went pale. "But why? When?"

"You know why Hermione, don't make me tell you." He said as his expression softener. "I overheard them talking last night. They might come today or in the following days, they didn't say it."

Hermione started shaking. "B-but, what will happen when they discover that the marks disappeared? I don´t want to see them, I don't want them to rape me again!" she said as tears started running down her cheeks. "Please sir, you can´t allow it to happen."

Severus didn´t know why or how it happened, but he found himself hugging Hermione and cleaning her face. "Don´t worry, I won't".

"But what about-?" she was interrupted by his finger.

"Shh! You don't have to worry. I won't let anything happen to you." He said softly.

Hermione hugged him tightly, wanting to believe that what he said was true, that he will protect her.

Severus cleaned her face one more time. 'God! She looks beautiful!' He thought to himself before he could get hold of his thoughts.

Hermione was staring at his eyes as she calmed down. Something around them changed and she felt herself closing her eyes and getting her face closer to his.

Severus caressed her cheek gently and before he could control his actions, he bended over and kissed her gently, as if he was afraid of hurting her. He did gave her the opportunity to move away, but when she didn't, he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Hermione felt something that she hadn't feel before. She couldn't believe that she was kissing the Potions Master and she wasn't about to start complaining about it.

After what felt like years, Severus broke the kiss and looked down at her, who was smiling at him. "Hermione… I'm…" but before he could continue, he was interrupted by a cough at the door.

"Should I leave you two lovebirds alone?" Draco asked arching an eyebrow as he walked toward them.

Severus glared at the young wizard as Hermione blushed ten different shades of red. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I just wanted to discuss the plan with both of you." He said as he sat down next to Hermione. He looked at them seriously. "They are coming tomorrow. They just sent me an owl so I can lower the wards."

Hermione started shaking. "To-Tomorrow? But…"

"Don't worry." Draco said as he put his hand on her knee, but quickly withdraw it when he felt her stressing. "We won't let them touch you." He said.

"But how are you-?" Hermione started to ask but was interrupted by Severus.

"We'll set the plan in motion before than expected, but we don't have an option." He said as he stood up followed by Draco.

"Are you leaving me?" Hermione asked as she stood up. Her courage had left her long time ago.

"We have to get ready." Draco said looking at her apologetically. "Beside, we have to get your wand, don't we?"

Hermione sighed as she sat down on the chair one more time. "If you must." She said resigned.

Severus looked down at her and lifted her chin. "We'll be back soon." He said and, before she could answer, he left the room.

Draco looked at her. "Hermione… do you… do you have feelings for him?" he asked, concerned about both of them.

Hermione blushed and looked down. "I don't know" she whispered.

Draco sighed. "Just be careful… We'll speak when we are safe." He said and walked away, leaving Hermione alone to ponder about her feelings regarding the Potions Master.

**~*~ ·0· ~*~**

Harry stormed into the house followed by Ron and Lupin. They had been out for about three days trying to locate another Horcrux but they had failed.

Harry was getting more and more frustrated. He wanted to destroy the mirror that he found at his parents' house but he couldn't, not if it represented the only way to get Hermione back.

Which lead to another reason about why he was so frustrated. He had been waiting for more than twenty days to hear some news about her rescue or whereabouts, and so far their search had been fruitless.

"I can't stand it anymore!" Harry said with frustration as he sat down heavily on a chair at the kitchen.

"Tell me!" Ron said as frustrated as Harry was. He was angry with all the members of the Order for failing locating his girlfriend. "How do we even know if she's ok?" he asked. "We haven't hear anything from anyone in a long time!"

"She will be fine Ron" Remus said as he sat down after he made some tea. "We have the mirror and they know it."

"True, but we haven't find any other of the Horcruxes, have we?" Harry said glaring at Remus. "How do we know that HE doesn't have them already?"

Remus looked at him with sadness. "Let's hope that he doesn't for everybody's sake."

Before Harry or Ron could say something else, they were interrupted by Bill. "Oh! Wonderful! I was hoping to find you here." He said as he sat down next to them. He waited for a couple of seconds and took out the mirror from his robes.

Harry's and Ron's eyes went immediately toward it. They had asked Bill to find if the mirror had some kind of curse upon it.

"Well?" Ron asked. "Did you find something?"

Bill sighed and shook his head. "I didn't." he answered, confirming everybody's fears. "I… I don't think this is a real one." He said. Ron's face went pale as Harry's betrayed his anger and frustration. Then Bill continued. "As you remember, Hufflepuff's cup had a serie of complicated curses upon it. The mirror doesn´t. There´s not a single trace of magic in it."

"But the diary and the locket didn´t have them either!" Ron complained. "Maybe it's the same with the mirror!" he hoped he was right.

"I doubt it." Bill answered. "The diary was not only protected by a basilic but also had a powerful charm which allowed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name to posses Ginny. The locked, if I remember correctly, was protected by Infieri, a poison, a magical boat and the door was hidden." He explained.

"The mirror didn't have any protection at all. It was laying there on the floor." Harry said thoughtfully. "Bill might be right…" he said with regret.

"The only way to be sure is to cast the final spell to break it." Remus concluded.

"But we can't do that! Hermione's life is at risk!" Ron said as he stood up.

"And I assure you that Voldemort won't know if we break it or not!" Remus continued seriously. "It´s the only way to find the truth!" he said.

Ron sighed and looked at Harry. "Please, don't let them…" he begged.

Harry looked at his best friend. "Ron, it's the only way…" he sighed and continued before Ron could say something. "But we won't try it… yet… I need to be sure." He said pleading to Ron with his eyes.

Ron looked at him with anger and disappointment. "You might as well kill her Harry" he said and before anyone could answer back, he stormed out of the room.

Harry stood up to follow him but was stopped by Bill. "Leave him alone. He understands that your mission is important, he just needs time to cool down and come in terms with the idea that his only hope might not be it."

Harry sighed and sat down, making a mental note to go check him later. What he didn´t know was that Ron not only had stormed out of the kitchen, but from the house as well. He also missed the unmistakable sound of an Apparition.

**~*~ ·0· ~*~**

Draco Malfoy and Severus Sanpe walked inside the private room of the Green Goblet. Severus had told Draco that they will meet with someone who will be able to help them. They both had drink polyjuice potion to prevent to be recognized.

They sat down and they ordered their drinks. Minutes later, they were joined by a man. "The butterfly I saw today was black." The man said without taking his cap off.

"It flew away as the sun set down." Severus answered.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to distract them to get away." Said the young man. "I didn't know you were going to bring the boy."

Draco glared at the man but stayed quiet. He had no idea who the man was, all he could see was shadows under the hood.

"Well, I needed him out of the house as you well know." Severus said with regret.

"So Hermione is going to be alone after all." The young man with the hood said, you could hear the sadness sin his voice.

"It's all part of the plan."

"Plan? What plan?" Draco asked them starting to feel suspicious. "And why does Granger need to be left alone?"

"You'll understand later Draco." Severus sighed. "Let's discuss other matters first." He looked at the other man. "Could you get it?"

The young man nodded and took out a box from his robes. "Here it is. It gave me a lot of trouble, but I managed to get it." He said. "I must say, it's hard to break the Dark Lord's wards. I also had to replace the wand with a face one to not raise suspicious."

Severus took the box and place it inside his robes. "Hermione will appreciate this." He said.

Draco had been watching in complete silence the interaction between the two older men. He hadn't have an idea of how they will obtain Hermione's wand and was glad that Snape had think about it. But, how have the stranger got it? He had no idea.

And then, suddenly, his wand started shaking. "Oh Fuck!" he cursed as he took it out from his robes. He looked with fear at it, then he looked at Severus. "The wards…"

Severus raised from his place. "So it had begun…" he said and before Draco or the other man could say anything he Apparated back to Malfoy´s chateau, after all, he had a promise to keep.


End file.
